Un profesor de Regalo
by Lyz Masen
Summary: Bella lleva casi dos años enamorada de su profesor de universidad, pero no se atreve a confesarse. Edward Cullen es profesor universitario y solo espera que una de sus alumnas termine la carrera para meterla en su cama y hacerla suya.
1. Capítulo Uno

**Chicas Perdon por no haber actualizado mi objetivo es que el teclado de mi compu se descompuso nadamas arreglándola la termino, por mientras aquí les dejo esta adaptación ya la tenia desde el año pasado y no pude publicarla espero les guste.**

 ****La historia le pertenece a Encarni Arcoya Alvarez y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

 **OOOOOO**

SINOPSIS:

Bella lleva casi dos años enamorada de su profesor de universidad, pero no se atreve a confesarse. Tras una interrupción poco afortunada en clase, tiene que ir al despacho de éste para descubrir que, afortunadamente, los sentimientos que ella tiene no son unilaterales.

Edward Cullen es profesor universitario y solo espera que una de sus alumnas termine la carrera para meterla en su cama y hacerla suya.

Después de hacerle pasar un mal rato en clase, la cita en su despacho para reconfortarla. El problema es que no puede controlar los deseos de su cuerpo por ella.

 **OOOOOO**

 **Capítulo Uno**

― **Tierra llamando a Bella, Tierra llamando a Bella. – le dec** **ía Alice mientras le daba un codazo para llamarle la atención.**

― **¿Qué quieres? - Preguntó enojada.**

― **Mujer, si yo fuera t** **ú no estaría mirando embobada al profesor, parece que vayas a comértelo, estoy segura que incluso él se ha dado cuenta de las escenas eróticas que estabas pensando hacer.**

― **Yo no... - Pero su enrojecimiento la delataba.**

 **Alice era su mejor amiga y a la única persona que había contado que, desde hacía dos años, tenía fantasías sexuales con el profesor de Anatomia.**

 **Bella estudiaba la carrera de Enfermeria ya en el último año, pero, desde que conociera al profesor Edward Cullen, solía escoger la asignatura que impartiera, fuera o no de su carrera, ya los metería en créditos de libre disposición si más adelante los necesitaba.**

 **Alice era una chica muy extrovertida con cabello corto y negro, con una figura envidiable con la que los chicos solían acercarse a la chica como moscas.**

 **En cambio ella no tenía tanta suerte, o mejor dicho, tampoco es que lo quisiera si tenía a ese profesor para ella sola en sus fantasías. Bella, por el contrario, no era ni muy delgada, ni muy alta, ni muy guapa. Pertenecía según ella al grupo de las "ni muy", un grupo con el que calificaba a las mujeres que eran normales y no atraían demasiado a los hombres. Tenía el pelo por debajo de los hombros de color castaño oscuro y sus ojos color chocolate tampoco llamaban mucho la atención.**

 **Procuraba arreglarse bastante y cuidar su aspecto cuando debía salir a la calle, pero no era algo que le importara demasiado; para ella estar cómoda significaba estar en casa con una camiseta ancha y larga, además de unos calcetines que era lo que más le gustaba.**

 **La primera vez que se habían visto Edward y ella llegaba tarde a clase y no se fijó en que el suelo estaba mojado. Debido a que sus zapatos eran nuevos éstos hicieron que resbalara delante de la puerta y la abriera de golpe para caer frente a toda la clase. Lo peor de todo no fue el golpe que se dio en el suelo, porque no hubo tal, sino que cayó directamente en los brazos de su profesor, un hombre que la sostuvo con rapidez para que no se hiciera daño. Cuando logró incorporarse y mirarle a los ojos dejando de murmurar una y otra vez mil disculpas se dio cuenta que no podría encontrar a otro hombre como él. Tenía una mirada intensa, sus ojos color verde le hacían perderse completamente en ellos. Su rostro era serio y firme, con un mentón cuadrado y una nariz algo torcida seguramente de alguna pelea que te indicaba que no era de los hombres con los que pudieses jugar. Este hombre iba en serio cuando quería. Y al haber estado tan cerca de él como ninguna otra, había podido notar que estaba bien dotado, tanto en su parte superior, con amplios hombros y un pecho musculoso, como por su parte de abajo, con una protuberancia que se le clavaba en el vientre, dura como una roca. Su pelo corto y de color cobrizole llamaba tanto la atención como para entrelazar sus dedos en él. Y su altura, cuando se levantó, la superaba por cerca de veinte centímetros.**

― **¿Ya vuelves a soñar? - Le preguntó Alice sacándola de sus recuerdos. Tenía una sonrisa satisfactoria, como una niña que ha pillado a alguien donde no debía, o que sabía un secreto.**

― **¿Quieres callarte? - Dijo molesta por la actitud que tenía su amiga.**

― **¿Por qué? Solo digo la verdad. ¿Por qué no le dices que necesitas una tutoría privada y te lo tiras?**

― **¡Alice! - Exclamó ella alarmada. Si en dos años no había podido dirigirle la palabra más que para lo necesario, decirle algo así solo la dejaría sin oxígeno antes de llegar a pronunciar la frase completa.**

― **¿Qué? Te quedan dos meses para acabar la carrera y el curso y después... Chao hombre todopoderoso...**

― **¿Crees que no lo sé? Llevo marcando los días en mi calendario desde que empezamos el curso.**

― **Pues eres lo bastante mayor, y por lo que se ve** **él también, como para divertiros sin poner nada de por medio.**

― **¿Y qué le dirán si se lía con una alumna? No voy a poner en peligro su trabajo.**

― **Recon** **ócelo. - Acusó. - Te da miedo plantarte ahí delante y decirle que quieres una cita.**

― **¡Por supuesto que no!**

― **Pues p** **ídele una cita ahora. - Respondió Alice cruzándose de brazos. Bella se sonrojó y se mordió el labio inferior, algo que hacía siempre que se ponía nerviosa.**

― **No voy a pedirle una cita... - Murmur** **ó.**

― **Perfecto, se** **ñorita Swan, entonces quizás pueda seguir con mi clase sin oírle conversar con su amiga.**

 **Bella levantó la cabeza para ver delante de su mesa al profesor Cullen con un gesto de desaprobación. El enrojecimiento la abandonó y la palidez fue su nuevo color. Sintió que la vergüenza caía en picado sobre ella y le picaban las lágrimas en los ojos pero sin llegar a caer del todo. Su profesor arqueó una ceja antes de girarse con lentitud mirándola de reojo mientras ella se acurrucaba en su sitio.**

 **No era real. No le había pedido una cita a su profesor pero se sentía como si la hubiese rechazado antes de poder formularla.**

― **Bella... - Alice la mir** **ó apenada y al mismo tiempo ella deseaba desaparecer de allí en ese mismo momento.**

 **Una lágrima se le escapó de sus ojos y se la secó con rapidez para impedir que nadie la viera.**

 **Cinco minutos después el timbre dio por finalizada la clase. Bella recogió con rapidez los libros y objetos que tenía y se levantó para salir cuanto antes de allí.**

 **Si por ella fuera, iría directa a un vertedero...**

― **Se** **ñorita Swan, me gustaría hablar con usted en el despacho. - Dijo el profesor Edward. Su voz potente y grave la paralizó justo cuando ya salía de la clase. No quiso darse la vuelta ni mirar lo que podía estar pensando.**

― **Deme cinco minutos y es** **taré allí. - Respondió cuando encontró su voz y salió corriendo.**


	2. Capitulo Dos

**aquí les dejo esta adaptación espero les guste**

 ****La historia le pertenece a Encarni Arcoya Alvarez y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

 **Capítulo Dos**

 **Bella no sabía si llamar a la puerta o darse media vuelta y huir de allí lo más deprisa posible. Jamás había visto antes esa expresión en el rostro de su profesor y eso la hacía estremecerse, aunque no precisamente de miedo, lo cual le extrañaba mucho más. Pero eran raras las ocasiones en que lo había visto así y, cuando le había hablado a la salida de la clase, la vibración de su voz envió una oleada de placer a través de su cuerpo y la empapó por completo. Se había recuperado, por supuesto, pero ahora que estaba delante, su determinación volvía a flaquear.**

 **Era consciente que otros la miraban, pues estar allí plantada delante de una puerta sin hacer ni un solo movimiento no era algo normal, pero no le importaba lo que pensasen los demás. Aún estaba indecisa sobre si debía llamar o no. Suspiró y cerró los ojos mientras golpeaba con los nudillos la puerta de entrada del despacho de Edward. Se merecía una regañina por haberlo interrumpido en la clase y no era una cobarde que huyera de las situaciones problemáticas.**

― **Pase.** **–** **Dijo una voz masculina desde el otro lado de la puerta.**

 **Bella la abrió y entró, al mismo tiempo que se obligó mentalmente a andar como si no pasara nada, como si estar en un lugar cerrado con el protagonista de sus sueños húmedos desde hacía dos años no le importase en absoluto. Su ropa interior volvió a mojarse por la expectación y su vagina se contrajo de impaciencia. Eso no la ayudaba en absoluto a mantener su mente fuera de los pensamientos que le provocaba la visión de él cada vez que lo tenía cerca.**

 **Edward estaba delante de ella sentado frente a su escritorio leyendo algunos documentos. En ningún momento había levantado la mirada de ellos pero parecía saber que era ella la que había entrado en su despacho. Aunque claro, era posible que no lo visitaran mucho.**

― **Cierra la puerta. - Le dijo a continuaci** **ón. Ella se volvió y cerró la puerta.**

 **Se quedó unos segundos apoyada con las manos sobre ella intentando calmar el rápido latir de su corazón para que él no se diera cuenta.**

 **Cuando volvió a mirarlo se fijó en que la miraba con atención. Sus ojos se clavaban en ella y esto le hizo temblar por dentro y no pudo apartar la mirada del hombre.**

― **Si** **éntate.**

― **Profesor, tengo un poco de prisa. - Se excus** **ó ella. Él arqueó una ceja y su rostro se endureció con lo que ella acortó la distancia y se sentó sin pensar en nada más. Algo en ese rostro le decía que lo mejor era no discutir con él.**

― **Creo que sabes por qu** **é estás aquí. - Comentó apartando la mirada de ella. - Suelo pedir a mis alumnos que atiendan en mi clase porque los exámenes son duros y no quiero aprobar a nadie que no se lo merezca. No quiero que salgan licenciados con falta de conocimientos.**

― **Si, profesor, lo s** **é. Y de veras le pido disculpas por la interrupción. No volverá a suceder.**

― **Soy consciente de que no volver** **á a pasar, pero eso no te exime de que merezcas un castigo.**

 **Bella abrió la boca sorprendida y se lo quedó mirando.**

― **¿Cas... Castigo?**

 **El profesor Edward se levantó y rodeó el escritorio hasta ponerse detrás de ella. Cuando Bella iba a darse la vuelta para mirarlo las manos de él, que reposaban sobre los hombros de ella, la mantuvieron en la posición inicial sin permitirle mirar hacia atrás.**

― **Voy a castigarte por haberme interrumpido en clase y tambi** **én por titubear en la puerta del despacho.**

― **¿Cómo sabe que he...?**

― **Te conozco. - Respondi** **ó antes de que acabara la pregunta. – Se inclinó sobre ella y apartó la camiseta de su cuello para besarla, Bella cerró los ojos y jadeó cuando notó los labios sobre su nuca, mientras las manos le sujetaban con firmeza.**

― **No te muevas. - Le orden** **ó. Siguió besándola en la nuca y lamiéndola hacia los lóbulos de las orejas mientras ella se mordía el labio.**

 **No** **podía estar pasando... Eso no era normal pero... Dios, había soñado miles de veces con tenerlo tan cerca de ella, por saber lo que sentiría cuando él la tocara. Y ahora ahí estaba.**

 **Solo rogaba porque nadie los interrumpiera pues no quería que todo aquello acabara. Los labios del profesor parecían expertos a la hora de rozar cada una de las zonas de su cuello en busca de una reacción mayor, haciéndola estremecerse por su toque, ansiar por más.**

 **Un gruñido sobre su hombro le hizo girar la cabeza hacia él.**

 **Sus ojos se encontraron, los de él más oscuros de lo habitual, los suyos, en cambio, mostrando sorpresa y pasión.**

― **Eres testaruda...** **\- Murmuró él apartándose de su cuerpo.**

 **Se alejó unos pasos y se cruzó de brazos.**

 **Bella lo observó, parecía que estuviese conteniendo las ganas de abalanzarse sobre ella, además de su excitación latente en los pantalones que, sin duda, en aquellos momentos le estaban apretando demasiado.**

― **Lev** **ántate e inclínate sobre el escritorio. Tus manos sobre él.**

― **¿Por qué? - Preguntó sin darse cuenta.**

― **Porque voy a darte tu castigo, salvo que quieras salir de aqu** **í, en ese caso no te detendré. Eres libre de decidir.**

 **Bella podía salir de allí en ese momento, la puerta no estaba cerrada y le daba la oportunidad de irse antes de que pasara algo más. Entonces, ¿por qué su cuerpo no se levantaba y se ponía en la posición que él le pedía? Muy en el fondo no quería irse pero tenía miedo de lo que ese hombre podía hacer con ella.**

 **Sí, era cierto, quería que la hiciera sentir más, unir sus cuerpos y hacer el amor como nunca antes había deseado hacerlo con otro hombre pero...**

 **¿En su despacho? ¿A pleno día?**

 **Sintió las manos de él sobre sus nalgas y respingó por el contacto. Quiso girar la cabeza para mirarlo pero se detuvo a mitad del movimiento, le había dicho que se mantuviera quieta.**

― **Bien hecho. - La elogi** **ó haciendo que los colores volvieran a sus mejillas de ella.**

 **Le acarició las nalgas como si estuviera sopesándolas bajo sus manos y acercó sus caderas y su miembro a ellas.**

 **Bella podía sentir su pene duro y largo presionando sobre éstas, pero aún tenían la ropa puesta y esto conllevaba que se perdiese el contacto entre ambos.**

 **Ansió entonces que le quitara la ropa para sentirlo más cerca, piel contra piel.**

 **Como si él le leyera los pensamientos el cuerpo de Edward se inclinó sobre ella buscando el botón de los vaqueros y la cremallera, cuando ella oyó abrirse el cierre todo su cuerpo vibró de emoción. Su ropa interior se humedecía cada vez más, temiendo que, si el profesor le rozaba en esa zona, incluso con los pantalones puestos, la humedad que salía de su cuerpo filtrándose en sus braguitas, la delatara de lo mucho que lo deseaba y quería.**

 **Deslizó los tejanos de Bella metiendo las manos entre ellos y las caderas, acariciándole lentamente sus muslos al tiempo que los iba bajando. Su vagina no dejaba de contraerse y su cuerpo le pedía moverse, frotarse contra él para aliviar el dolor que se estaba instaurando dentro de ella pero eso significaba delatarse y, a pesar de ello, su cuerpo tenía vida propia satisfecho con notar por primera vez el tacto de con quien hacía meses soñaba.**

― **Estate quieta o a** **ñadiré más castigos. - Le gruñó mordiéndole en la espalda. Ella se arqueó ante ese gesto y él aprovechó y le cogió un mechón de su pelo para mantenerle la cabeza hacia atrás y el cuello expuesto.**

 **La besó y mordisqueó todo lo que quiso mientras ella trataba de mantenerse quieta. Los pantalones se habían quedado en las rodillas pero no le importaba mientras no estorbaran.**

 **Ahora las sensaciones eran tan fuertes que, con saber que no tenía más que la fina tela empapada de sus braguitas sobre ella, era suficiente pues esa tela podía desgarrarse en un momento.**

 **Sintió crecer su orgasmo hasta donde nunca antes había alcanzado. Todo su cuerpo le pedía una liberación, sus piernas temblorosas lo exigían, su vagina lloraba por ello.**

 **Gimió desesperada concentrada en los labios de él sobre su cuerpo cuando el contacto volvió a desaparecer. Abrió los ojos asustada por ese retroceso.**

― **No puedes correrte a** **ún.**

― **Lo necesito. - Llor** **ó. - Por favor...**

― **Yo te dir** **é cuándo correrte. Primero tengo que castigarte.**

― **Profesor...**

― **¿Sabes por qué estás siendo castigada?**

― **Por interrumpir la clase y titubear en la puerta de su despacho.**

― **Bien...**

 **Volvió a acercarse a ella y, esta vez, sus manos fueron hacia su cintura.**

 **Allí, traviesas y atrevidas, se metieron por debajo de la camiseta y las fue subiendo al mismo tiempo que iba acariciando todo su cuerpo. Por cada lugar que pasaban sus manos, el cuerpo de Bella ardía de deseo contenido. La pausa anterior le había permitido controlar su orgasmo, momentáneamente, pero al volver a tenerlo tan cerca suyo, todo su cuerpo se convirtió en una bomba de relojería; no iba a aguantar mucho más tiempo, quería estallar de placer por él.**

 **Intentó cerrar las piernas para contenerse pero eso solo hizo que él se detuviera cuando estaba cerca de sus pechos. La camiseta se quedó a escasos centímetros de sus pezones, erectos y duros, esperando el toque de él.**

― **Mant** **én las piernas abiertas. - Le regañó él mientras ponía sus manos sobre los muslos interiores y la abrían más de lo que estaba y lo que permitían los pantalones en sus rodillas, que no era mucho.**

― **No puedo aguantar m** **ás... - Gimió ella.**

― **Aguantar** **ás hasta que yo te diga. Seré yo quien te haga llegar hasta el mejor orgasmo que hayas tenido. - Le dijo acariciándole por encima de las bragas. - Dios, estás muy mojada. - Bella jadeó ante el contacto de su mano sobre su vagina. Lo necesitaba dentro, necesitaba tenerlo donde había fantaseado todas las noches durante dos largos años.**

― **Por favor...**

― **No. - Neg** **ó él alejándose de ella de nuevo. Eso hizo que Bella llorara de frustración. Se irritó ante esa negación y trató de mover sus piernas para darse placer ella misma con el pene de él, tan estaba tan cerca que podía sentirlo.**

 **Las manos de Edward se cerraron sobre sus caderas y su cuerpo se inclinó sobre el suyo. Aún estaba vestido pero eso no le impedía notar el calor que exudaba su cuerpo ni la dureza que instaló entre sus piernas.**

― **No me hagas atarte a l** **a mesa... - Le indicó deteniendo sus movimientos.**

― **No puedes hacer esto aqu** **í. Cualquiera podría entrar.**

― **Ech** **é la llave. Y las paredes son gruesas, no pueden oír nada desde fuera. ¿O has cambiado de opinión y quieres irte?**

 **¡Por supuesto que no quería irse! Y menos en el estado que estaba en esos momentos. Ni siquiera estaba segura de lo que podía ocurrir si intentaba moverse un poco pues su orgasmo la catapultaría a otro mundo y estaría varios minutos sin poder moverse de donde se hubiera caído, desmayada de placer.**

 **El profesor comenzó a subir las manos por sus costados, con suavidad, y llegaron hasta la parte inferior de los pechos de Bella; metió las manos por debajo del sujetador y lo subió junto a la camiseta para acunar él mismo los senos. Eran perfectos para él, podía sostener cada uno en su mano por completo mientras sentía el cuerpo de ella contorsionarse contra él. Era tan hermosa...**

 **Llevaba dos años teniendo que sufrir por tenerla en sus clases y no poder acercarsele, pues era su profesor, se suponía que tenía que mantener su pene en los pantalones y pensar con la cabeza. Pero ese día no podía hacerlo. Solo quedaban dos meses para que ella desapareciera de su vida y tuviera que dejar de fantasear con ella en su cama completamente desnuda a merced de sus deseos.**

 **Encima ese día la mirada de Bella era como la de una loba; se lo estaba comiendo con los ojos y esos iban directos a su entrepierna que cada vez estaba más y más molesta en el interior de sus pantalones. Si por él fuera, en ese momento la hubiera follado delante de todos, pero en cambio su humor había ido a peor y cuando se acercó para llamarle la atención no pretendía sonar tan duro; la había hecho llorar por sus palabras y eso tampoco se lo perdonaba.**

 **Ahora la tenía para él solo unos minutos. Unos dulces y sabrosos minutos.**

 **Desde que ella le cayó encima ese fantástico primer día su deseo se inflamaba cada vez que la veía en sus clases. Suspiraba por ella durante las vacaciones pero había logrado, con perseverancia, verla de vez en cuando por la calle.**

 **Le acarició los pezones presionándolos suavemente al principio, después con mayor intensidad hasta que notó el límite de ella. Si... Era caliente, esa chica tenía fuego en su interior y él iba a encargarse de ser su catalizador para hacerla explotar hasta lugares a los que nunca habría llegado.**

 **En la postura que estaba no podía catar sus hermosos pechos y tuvo que contentarse con juguetear con ellos en sus manos. Tampoco parecía que a Bella le importara por cómo se movía bajo él a pesar de que le había dicho que se estuviera quieta. Era demasiado impaciente, pero él se encargaría de domarla.**

― **¿Quieres correrte?**

― **Dios, s** **í... - Respondió sonando desesperada. Él sonrió feliz por conseguir ese tipo de reacción en ella. Sería suya, tarde o temprano la tendría solo para él.**

― **No puedes hacerlo.**

 **Bella se detuvo por un momento. Había pensado que por fin la llevaría a correrse, una corrida larga y dura. Seguía negándose a ello. A la mierda, ella no necesitaba a ese tipo para seguir con la fantasía... Cerró las piernas y se frotó a sí misma mientras su placer subía en intensidad. No le importó que él se apartara de ella y dejara desamparados sus pechos, ahora solo tenía en mente llegar hasta ese orgasmo tan deseado.**

 **Pero cuando él la cogió de la cintura y le dio la vuelta su determinación de desobedecer a ese hombre se desvaneció.**

 **Estaba muy enfadado y se notaba en sus ojos que mantenía entrecerrados y en la rigidez de su mentón.**

 **La levantó unos centímetros para sentarla sobre la mesa algo que la sobresaltó por el contraste entre el calor y el frío.**

 **Puso las manos sobre las rodillas quitándole los pantalones y separándole las piernas con amplitud entrando en su hueco.**

 **Ahora no podría cerrarlas aunque quisiera y, aún si lo hiciera, se encontraría frotándose directamente con la polla de él, que todavía estaba dentro de sus pantalones.**

 **Bella bajó la cabeza para ver cómo él estaba tan cerca de ella y, a la vez, tan lejos. Los jugos se desbordaban de su vagina como si fuera un río y su deseo por tener el pene de él dentro era intenso. Nunca antes había rogado porque alguien la follara, pero, en esa ocasión, consideró que siempre había una primera vez para todo.**

― **Por favor, f** **óllame... - Suplicó al fin.**

― **¿Después de desobedecerme?**

― **No me he corrido. - Protest** **ó ella.**

― **Pero lo has intentado. Y eso no me gusta. - Replic** **ó él y Bella, por un momento, se sintió muy mal consigo misma. Movió la cabeza a los lados para despejarse. ¿Por qué se sentía mal? Él no quería que llegara al clímax, pues bien, ella era dueña de su placer. Y ella decidía cuándo correrse.**

― **Est** **ás pensando... - Murmuró él.**

― **Voy a correrme. - Le dijo desafiante.** **Su profesor torció los labios en una sonrisa pícara.**

― **Int** **éntalo.**

 **Bella movió su mano hacia su parte más íntima para tocarse, tan solo necesitaba un poco para separarse, sin embargo, la mano del profesor la interceptó antes de llegar y la cogió llevándosela hacia atrás. Lo intentó con la otra y volvió a hacer lo mismo. Tenía las dos manos agarradas tras su espalda y no podía moverse con la presión de él.**

 **Gritó desesperada mientras intentaba bajar de la mesa pero no la dejó.**

 **Edward se acercó más a ella haciendo que su pene se apretara con su vagina y ella jadeó. Eso era lo que quería, a él, lo más cerca posible, anhelaba una fusión de ambos.**

 **Era consciente que le estaba manchando los pantalones con sus jugos pero eso a ella no le importaba y por lo que parecía a él tampoco.**

― **Te voy a castigar... - Le susurr** **ó el profesor al oído al tiempo que le mordía el cuello de nuevo.**


	3. Capitulo tres

**aquí les dejo esta adaptación espero les guste**

 ****La historia le pertenece a Encarni Arcoya Alvarez y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

Capítulo Tres

 **De nuevo los castigos. Sin duda eso era un castigo pero su ira rivalizaba con el placer que sentía al estar en brazos de él.**

 **Se le veía tenso, se notaba en sus músculos. Seguramente estaba conteniéndose pero no entendía el motivo de ello. Los dos deseaban eso, ¿por qué la trataba así? Su cuerpo, el de su profesor, estaba caliente, parecía querer acercarse más a ella para sentirlo. Y ahí estaba él, reprimiéndose como ninguno otro por su afán de querer castigarla. Ahora que lo tenía ahí no le importaba que solo durara cinco minutos o cinco horas, quería sentirle, acariciarle, besarle.**

 **Atesorar ese momento como si fuera el más hermoso de su vida y recordarlo cuando ya no pudiera verlo...**

― **No muevas las manos de tu espalda.** **Si haces lo que digo quizás me plantee dejar que te corras una vez.**

― **¿Una vez? - Protestó por la mención de una sola vez con semejante hombre a su lado. Una sonrisa derritió la tensión del rostro de su profesor.**

― **Una sola vez... - Murmur** **ó mientras la soltaba con lentitud e iba agachándose.**

 **De rodillas le llegaba justo a su vagina, una visión terriblemente seductora para él. Le había quitado las bragas y ahora lo único que quería era comérsela entera, empezar a degustarla y lamerle toda la vagina hasta que le suplicara y su voz reflejara el deseo que tenía. Ah... Lo haría. Eso y mucho más.**

 **Se acercó lo suficiente para olerla. Sudor, excitación y una mezcla a almendras. Un olor más que adictivo para él. Probó con su lengua dándole un lametón rápido mientras la sentía saltar por la impresión. Sabía condenadamente bien.**

― **Recuerda, no te muevas. Y no te corras. - Le record** **ó Edward.**

― **Como si fuera f** **ácil. - Masculló ella entre dientes.**

 **Apretó más la cara contra ella negándose a que viera que se reía por esa respuesta. Dejó que sus labios se empaparan con su líquido caliente antes de comenzar a lamerla. Se ayudó de sus manos para abrirle los labios que protegían su coño y su clítoris y profundizó con la lengua sin llegar a penetrarla. Por ahora quería ese pequeño botón que temblaba lleno de excitación.**

 **Estaba duro como una piedra y cada vez que lo rozaba Bella arqueaba las caderas esperando más, pero sin conseguirlo.**

― **Por lo que m** **ás quieras...**

― **¿Qué es lo que quieres, Bella?**

― **Quiero correrme...**

― **¿Solo correrte?**

 **Bella lo miró con extrañeza. ¿Quería solo correrse? No... Lo que en realidad quería es que él metiera su polla y la hiciera temblar de placer una docena de veces antes de acabar. Era su fantasía, qué demonios, lo quería todo.**

 **Sus mejillas se sonrojaron pero encontró el valor para hablar.**

― **Quiero tu polla dentro de m** **í. Quiero correrme una docena de veces antes de que tú lo hagas...**

 **Los temblores de él por su risa se transmitieron por ella enviando descargas de placer no solo entre sus piernas, que era donde él estaba, sino en sus pechos, su boca… Era como si pudiera tocarla en cada fibra de su ser sin tener que hacerlo físicamente.**

― **¿Eso es lo que quieres?**

― **Si...**

― **Pero esto es tu castigo... - Contest** **ó él de forma lastimosa, como si le hablara a una niña pequeña a la que quieres darle todo pero sabes que está mal eso. - Y los castigos hay que afrontarlos antes de disfrutar del placer.**

 **Edward siguió lamiéndola con intensidad. Bella se decía a sí misma que aguantaría. Si era lo que él quería se contendría, lo haría con tal de tenerlo entre sus piernas y de vencerlo, de no darle el placer de verla llegar al clímax, o quizás lo que sentía era querer complacerlo para que la quisiera un poco más.**

 **La lengua de él se introdujo con fuerza en su entrada como si fuera un miembro duro y caliente. Eso hizo que ella se arqueara y cayera en la mesa sin poder evitarlo al tiempo que apretaba su culo para levantar las caderas. La penetró una y otra vez con su lengua y cada una de esas embestidas hacía que las paredes de su coño se mojasen más y más. Ya podía sentir los primeros signos del orgasmo devastador que la acechaba, estaba tan cerca, tan...**

 **Se separó bruscamente y se levantó. Bella lo miró sin saber bien lo que ahora tenía planeado para ella. ¿Por qué se había detenido?**

 **Dio la vuelta a la mesa del escritorio y cogió el teléfono. ¿Estaba sonando? No se había dado cuenta de ello. Mientras hablaba él la miraba con esos intensos ojos. Estiró una mano hacia su pecho trazando círculos alrededor de su pezón para, acto seguido, pellizcarlo y tirar hacia arriba. Eso la estaba excitando. Solo ese toque y el hecho de que había una persona al otro lado del teléfono que podía oírla la volvía loca.**

 **Colgó el teléfono sin dejar de pellizcarle, primero uno, después el otro pecho. Los gemidos y jadeos era lo que cortaba el silencio del despacho.**

― **No vuelvas a interrumpirme en clase. - Le dijo apretando con m** **ás intensidad sus pezones. La espalda de Bella se separó de la mesa para evitar el tirón.**

― **No...**

― **Y no vuelvas a desobedecerme...**

― **No...**

― **Bien. - Dijo solt** **ándole los pezones y sentándose en la silla. Bella echó para atrás el cuello para verlo. - Ya puedes irte.**

― **¿Qué ya puedo... ¿Qué? - Preguntó frustrada por lo que acababa de decir.**

― **Este es tu castigo. No quiero que te cor** **ras hasta la noche.**

― **Pe...Pero... - Se dio la vuelta para mirarlo de frente.**

― **El que ha llamado era el director.** **Tengo una reunión y llego tarde.**

 **Bella se levantó del escritorio y se volvió a él sujetándose al mismo. Las piernas aún le temblaban y notaba su vagina a punto de estallar por un placer no disfrutado.**

― **¿Quieres que me vaya?**

― **Si. Necesito arreglar unas cosas antes de ir a la reuni** **ón. Y tú tienes que volver a clase, los exámenes están cerca. - Contestó con irritación.**

― **Comprendo.**

 **No sabía por qué había respondido eso pero solo quería salir de allí. Se bajó la camiseta y el sujetador y se puso las bragas y pantalones en un tiempo récord. Le echó una mirada de odio antes de ir hacia la puerta, abrir y salir lo más rápido que podía.**

 **OOOOOOOOOO**

 **Edward cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras se bajaba la cremallera dejando que su polla saliera libre de su encierro. Estaba tan duro y su cabeza color púrpura le dejaba claro que necesitaba aliviarse cuanto antes.**

 **Se la cogió y empezó a acariciársela y masajearla con movimientos rápidos mientras pensaba en las suaves curvas de Bella. Realmente la quería en su vida.**

 **Pero no podía dejar que cuestionaran su labor como profesor ni tampoco que ella sufriera las consecuencias.**

 **Era su alumna y seguiría así hasta febrero. Solo unos meses más y podría tenerla en su cama, en su vida.**

 **De no haber sido por esa llamada la hubiera follado en ese incómodo escritorio hasta que le hubiera rogado que se detuviera. Y en cambio había logrado que lo odiara. Felicidades, Edward, a eso se le llamaba seducir a una mujer.**

 **Apretó los dientes y aceleró su mano frotando con fuerza pensando que lo que follaba era el coño de Bella. Su liberación salió disparada así como un gruñido desde su pecho que lo dejó frío... Necesitaba a Bella...**

 **Desesperadamente** **.**


	4. Capitulo Cuatro

**aquí les dejo esta adaptación espero les guste**

 ****La historia le pertenece a Encarni Arcoya Alvarez y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

 **Capítulo Cuatro**

 **Ya no le apetecían tanto las clases con el profesor Edward. Antes de las vacaciones de Navidad le quedaban solo cinco oportunidades de verlo, cuatro clases y un examen del que, si aprobabas, no tenías que examinarte en febrero.**

 **Era el único profesor que les daba la oportunidad de examinarse dos veces, aunque en el examen de diciembre tenías que buscarte tú mismo los apuntes para el tema que se daba en enero.**

 **Durante las dos semanas desde ese encuentro en el despacho, Bella se había centrado en los estudios. Quería aprobar el examen para no tener que hacerlo en febrero y así estar más tranquila, pero lo cierto es que lo que en realidad quería era quitarse de la cabeza a Edward.**

 **El día que salió corriendo del despacho tuvo que refugiarse en los lavabos para desahogarse. ¿Por qué le había hecho eso a ella? Era como si los dos hubieran querido y, tras esa llamada, él cambiara de idea. ¿No la deseaba?**

 **Ni siquiera pudo correrse a solas. Su cuerpo se enfrió al no tener cerca el calor de Edward, su tacto. Pero lo peor eran los sueños. Desde ese día soñaba todos los días con él, no como antes, ahora sus fantasías eran mucho más intensas, a veces se despertaba esperando encontrarse en su cama a Edward, y se enfurecía cuando no era así.**

― **Oye Bella,** **¿ha pasado algo?**

― **¿Qué quieres decir? - Preguntó bajito.**

― **Pues que tal y como miras al profe cualquiera dir** **ía que quieres clavarle un cuchillo en el corazón. Parece como si quisieras hacerle arder con tus ojos. - Bella sonrió.**

― **¿Y eso no se puede hacer?**

― **Algo tuvo que pasar en el despacho para que est** **és así. ¿No me digas que le pediste que te follara?**

― **¡Nunca le pediría a un hombre como él tal cosa! - Exclamó haciendo que todos se giraran hacia ellas, incluido Edward que estaba paseando por la clase mientras explicaba.**

 **Bella se tapó la boca con las manos para evitar que saliera cualquier otra cosa más. Ahora sí que había interrumpido la clase y miraba de reojo al profesor esperando que se acercara. Sin embargo, Edward se aclaró la garganta y siguió explicando como si no pasara nada.**

― **A lo mejor espera al final de clase. - Coment** **ó Alice a su lado igual de colorada que ella.**

― **No me importa. Por mi puede hacer lo que le d** **é la gana. - Respondió cruzándose de brazos como una niña pequeña.**

 **OOOOOOOOOO**

 **Iba a matarla... Si pudiera en ese momento se la echaría al hombro y la llevaría a su casa para azotarla como se merecía por volver a interrumpirle cuando le había prometido que no lo haría más. Los últimos días fueron una tortura al tenerla tan cerca; pero Bella estaba enfadada con él, mucho, para ser exactos. Y era para estarlo, jamás debió tocarla si no iba a poder terminar con ella; lo único que consiguió fue que su deseo por la chica creciera más y su enfado consigo mismo rivalizara con éste.**

 **Jamás se portaba así con ninguna mujer. Les daba lo que querían y se largaba, esa era su vida. Pero con ella... Bella aprendía rápido, era muy sensible y además le gustaba las respuestas que le ofrecía su cuerpo. Quería llevarla de un orgasmo a otro, que disfrutara de su cuerpo tanto como él lo hacía.**

 **Pero era su profesor, y no podía hacer que cuestionaran sus notas en las clases que tomaba con él por esa relación. Cuando ella estuviera licenciada y ya no formara parte del grupo estudiantil... No la dejaría salir de casa en semanas.**

 **Ni él saldría siquiera.**

 **En sus relaciones era dominante, no hasta el punto de necesitar a una mujer que fuera su esclava, pero si una que no le cuestionara en la cama; que obedeciera sus órdenes y que se mostrara complaciente. Bella no encajaba por ahora en lo que pedía aunque este hecho suponía un reto para Edward. Uno realmente dulce para él. Porque, al margen de esa obsesión por ella, sentía algo mucho más fuerte que por otras mujeres. Era suya, de su posesión, y se lo demostraría muy pronto.**

 **Pasó cerca de ella sin que levantara la vista. Aún así, pudo ver que no era indiferente a su presencia pues el bolígrafo había dejado de moverse y estaba tensa. Miró alrededor para comprobar la clase mientras acercaba su mano a su nuca y le acarició con el dedo índice, como si siguiera el contorno de la camiseta.**

 **Notó cómo temblaba estimulada por esa simple caricia. Pero no podía seguir o daría un espectáculo delante de sus alumnos. Su polla ya estaba dura y preparada para ella, lo que hacía que fuera difícil mantener el control en la clase si el resto de alumnos se daban cuenta. A regañadientes tuvo que seguir andando y situarse detrás de su mesa para seguir con la lección.**

 **El timbre sonó y la gente comenzó a recoger las cosas mientras el profesor daba las últimas indicaciones sobre el examen para quienes quisieran presentarse. Sería en dos días en su despacho y oral.**

 **Bella recogió sus cosas con lentitud como si esperara que él la llamara, secretamente deseaba que hiciera eso. Pero cuando fue él el que se marchó sin decir nada más, su alma cayó a los pies. ¿La estaba ignorando? Quizás había algo de ella que no le gustaba pero, ¿el qué? Era una de las preguntas que llevaba tiempo preguntándose, el motivo por el que no le había hecho acabar en su despacho, por qué cogió ese maldito teléfono en lugar de seguir dándole placer.**

 **Nadie la había follado con la lengua y sin duda era un experto en hacerlo pero, dejarla a medias...**

― **Bella,** **¿te presentarás?**

― **Por supuesto.** **Si me quito ese examen solo me quedarán cinco asignaturas para febrero.**

― **Despu** **és de los exámenes planeamos reunirnos todos. Pase lo que pase en los exámenes nos tocará divertirnos.**

― **Cuenta conmigo.**

― **Por cierto,** **¿te apetece estudiar en grupo?**

― **¡Claro! - Cualquier cosa que la mantuviera alejada de su tema principal: Edward.**


	5. Capitulo Cinco

**aquí les dejo esta adaptación espero les guste**

 ****La historia le pertenece a Encarni Arcoya Alvarez y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

Capítulo Cinco

 **Bella estaba en el despacho de Edward sentada delante de él con un papel a su lado para el examen. Dejaba unos minutos después de plantear la pregunta para que cada uno pensara bien lo que iba a decir y cómo decirlo, por eso tenían un papel donde apuntar lo que necesitaban y que no se les olvidara nada en el momento de exponerlo.**

 **Eso no le pasaba a Bella que era capaz de recordarlo todo. También había tenido mucho más tiempo porque, a falta de sueño, el estudio era lo único que hacía por las noches. Tenía ojeras debido a llevar dos días sin dormir. Solo esperaba poder hacerlo esa noche sin tener que soñar con él tocándola, fornicando como dos salvajes…**

 **Se aclaró la cabeza antes de levantarla y responder sin errores la pregunta que le había formulado.**

― **Las herramientas en bioinformática son bastante variadas y no hay que descartar que en un futuro vayan cambiando. Dos de las que más se utilizan es BLAST, un algoritmo que determina la similitud de secuencias arbitrarias con otras secuencias que pueden ser de proteínas o de ADN.**

 **También se utiliza el ClustalW.69 que trabaja con alineamientos múltiples de secuencias.**

― **Muy bien, - Dijo Edward anotando algo en sus notas. -** **¿Qué me dices del concepto de bioinformática? ¿Quién lo definió?**

― **El Centro Nacional para la Informaci** **ón Biotecnológica, o en inglés, "National Center for Biotechnology Information" pero antes algunos autores también lo definieron con sus palabras. Hoy día la conceptualización más aceptada es la de este centro que nos dice que la Bioinformática es un campo de la ciencia en el cual confluyen varias disciplinas tales como: biología, computación y tecnología de la información. Su objetivo es facilitar nuevas ideas biológicas y crear otras con las que partir hacia otros principios. Se ocupa por tanto del análisis e interpretación de varios tipos de datos como secuencias de nucleótidos y aminoácidos, dominios y estructuras de proteínas y demás.**

― **¿Y qué es un alineamiento global Needlman & Wunsh?**

― **Es un algoritmo para alinear secuencias de nucle** **ótidos o proteínas. Fue propuesto en 1970 por Saul Needleman y Christian Wunsch. Fue la primera aplicación de programación dinámica para la comparación de secuencias biológicas. y sus puntajes para caracteres alineados son especificados por una matriz de similitud en la que...**

― **Es suficiente. - Cort** **ó Edward mirándola directamente. - Tu examen ha terminado.**

― **Perfecto. - Dijo levant** **ándose.**

― **Yo no he dicho que pueda levantarse. - Replic** **ó él entrecerrando el cejo. Bella volvió a sentarse y lo miró desafiante.**

― **¿He de responder alguna pregunta más?**

― **No, ya has respondido tus t** **res preguntas de examen.**

― **Entonces hay m** **ás personas que se deben examinar.**

― **Pero antes necesito hacer algo contigo.**

― **¿El qué?**

― **Esto... - Contest** **ó y se levantó de la silla con rapidez inclinándose sobre la mesa y agarrándole la nuca para que no escapara mientras la besaba con pasión y fuego. Era como si el simple roce de sus labios le hiciera arder todo el cuerpo. Gimió dentro de la boca de él mientras abría la suya permitiéndole entrar y hacer lo que quisiera con ella. Y él lo hizo, como si follara su coño, así se sentía con su boca.**

 **Edward se separó de ella de imprevisto y rodeó la mesa. La cogió de los brazos y la hizo levantarse mientras la llevaba hacia la pared. La puso de espaldas a ella mientras el cuerpo de él la cubría por completo.**

― **Eres condenamente hermosa...**

― **¿Estás volviendo a castigarme? - Preguntó temerosa de la respuesta.**

― **Deber** **ía... Me prometiste que no volverías a interrumpirme en clase.**

― **Pues si es eso lo que quieres ya puedes** **buscarte a otra. - Edward arqueó una ceja.**

― **¿Perdón?**

― **Yo no quiero esto, no...** **No puedo...**

― **Sin duda te gustan los castigos. - Dijo antes de que ella terminara.**

― **Yo no he dicho eso, solo digo que no quiero...**

 **Bella no pudo continuar hablando porque Edward acababa de meterle la mano por la falda y por dentro de sus medias y sus bragas y le rozaba el clítoris.**

 **Estaba ya excitada por el beso pero sentir su mano en una parte tan íntima le hizo echarle las manos al cuello para sostenerse al mismo tiempo que le ofrecía aquello que había tomado sin preguntar.**

― **¿Te gusta esto?**

― **Si... Por favor no pares.**

― **No puedes correrte hasta que yo te diga.** **¿De acuerdo?**

― **No me hagas eso... - Protest** **ó.**

 **Edward siguió acariciándole el clítoris y toda su vagina hasta llegar a los labios inferiores y, con sus dedos, los separó rozándole poco a poco la entrada de su canal que se apretaba cada vez que la rozaba y dejaba salir el flujo de su excitación.**

 **Con su otra mano se desabrochó los pantalones y los dejó caer, cogió la mano de Bella y la llevó hasta su polla completamente dura dentro de los boxers. El contacto hizo que ella mirara hacia abajo.**

― **Dios m** **ío... - Soltó.**

― **C** **ógela con tu mano y dame placer, Bella.**

 **Ella le bajó los boxers lo suficiente para que su pene saliera como un misil hacia delante. Era grande y duro y tenía marcadas las venas a todo lo largo. Se notaba muy caliente y al rodearlo con la mano éste tembló por su contacto. Edward siseó y le cogió el mentón para que lo mirara y pudiera besarla.**

 **Para Bella era como si estuvieran follándola dos. Uno en su boca, y otro en su coño. Ambos mojados y calientes abriéndose para la misma persona a la que tenía cogida. Apretó más para ser consciente de lo que tenía en su mano que para oír gruñir a Edward en su boca pero le gustó y lo hizo de nuevo. Edward le mordió el labio mientras se retiraba de la boca.**

― **No tientes a tu suerte, Bella.** **Aún puedo darte un castigo.**

― **¿Con esto así?- Preguntó ella pícara. Edward le devolvió la sonrisa y se enterró en su cuello mientras introducía lentamente dos dedos dentro de ella. - ¡Sí!**

 **La folló de todas formas posibles: rápido y fuerte, lento y suave, siempre arqueando los dedos en busca de ese punto especial que la catapultaría más rápido.**

 **También ella deslizaba su mano más rápido a lo largo del pene de él acariciándole su glande y pellizcándole de vez en cuando. Eso hacía que él le mordisqueara más fuerte en el cuello al tiempo que la lamía y la besaba, primero con emoción, después con ternura. Sus bocas eran puro fuego mientras se daban placer mutuamente.**

 **Edward notó cómo su coño le comprimía los dedos y supo que estaba muy cerca. No quería volver a hacerle daño al impedirle correrse pero antes...**

― **¿Quieres correrte?**

― **Si...**

― **¿Has dormido estos días?**

― **¿A qué demonios viene eso ahora?**

― **Tie** **nes ojeras y parece que no es solo de una noche.**

― **He estado estudiando estos d** **ías.**

― **¿Y dormir?**

― **Los** **últimos días no. No podía desconcentrarme.**

― **¿Dormir te desconcentra? - Le preguntó besándole cada ojo.**

― **Tengo sue** **ños... - Reconoció al final moviendo las caderas para permitirle un acceso más hondo. Edward la recompensó introduciéndole más profundo sus dedos. Pero no lo que ella quería.**

― **¿Qué tipo de sueños? - Indagó mordiéndola la unión entre sus pechos ahora que le había levantado la camiseta.**

― **Por favor, profesor... Tu polla. - Murmur** **ó apretando su pene para llamarle la atención.**

― **Me dijiste que quer** **ías correrte una docena de veces antes de que yo lo hiciera. ¿Son esos tus sueños? ¿Sueñas conmigo, Bella?**

― **Si... Contigo... Todas las noches. - Contestó jadeando. Estaba muy cerca y ya apenas podía contenerse.**

 **Tampoco Edward estaba pasándolo bien; Bella le apretaba y deslizaba su mano con más presión como si ésta fuera el canal por el que estuviera introduciéndose y no sus dedos.**

― **Me est** **ás apretando, Bella... - Siseó apretando los dientes.**

― **D** **éjame, por favor, ya no... - El orgasmo empezó a estallar antes de poder decir más al meter él sus dedos y tocar con fuerza el punto G.**

― **C** **órrete Bella. Córrete para mí.**

 **Su orgasmo estalló y le hizo soltar el miembro de Edward para abrazarse con fuerza a él y dejarse llevar. Era el orgasmo más grande que había experimentado. Empezó a gritar con fuerza y, antes de que se diera cuenta, Edward le tapó la boca con la suya bebiéndose su grito, deleitándose con su orgasmo. Seguía con los dedos metidos dentro de su coño y los sentía entrar y salir alargando su orgasmo al tiempo que el pulgar atacaba sin piedad su duro clítoris.**

 **Los ojos de Bella se le cerraban sin poder evitarlo y su cuerpo le pesaba cada vez más. Finalmente se dejó llevar y cayó laxa en brazos de Edward.**

― **¿Bella? - Llamó preocupado.**

 **La notó respirar acompasadamente y maldijo para sus adentros. Acababa de desmayarse y lo dejaba con esa maldita erección que dolía como el infierno.**


	6. Capítulo Seis

**aquí les dejo esta adaptación espero les guste**

 ****La historia le pertenece a Encarni Arcoya Alvarez y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

Capítulo Seis

― **Bella,** **¿no tienes frío? - Le preguntó Alice arqueando una ceja. Ella se miró de arriba a abajo. Había escogido unos pantalones negros ajustados y una camiseta de manga larga de color celeste. Llevaba una chaqueta negra que hacía juego con los pantalones pero la tenía doblada en el banco.**

― **No, estoy bien. A** **ún conservo el calor del bochorno.**

― **¿Todavía sigues con eso? Ya han pasado cuatro días. La miró y los colores volvieron a inundar su cara. Suspiró poniendo los ojos en blanco; tampoco tenía que ponerse así por algo que le podía haber pasado a cualquiera.**

― **T** **ú no fuiste la que salió del despacho del profesor Cullen en sus brazos, inconsciente.**

― **¡Fue digno de un cuento! - Exclamó repitiendo el gesto, los ojos en blanco y el suspiro. - Llevábamos tiempo preguntándonos por qué tardabas tanto cuando el profesor solo concede unos diez minutos por alumno, y de repente la puerta se abre y aparece contigo en brazos.**

― **¡No me lo recuerdes, no me lo recuerdes! - Gritó tapándose los oídos, balanceándose hace delante. - No me enteré de nada pero soy el hazmerreír de la clase.**

― **El profesor nos dijo que te desmayaste de la presi** **ón. Y tardasteis treinta minutos en salir. Ya pensábamos que te lo estabas tirando. - Le dijo riendo.**

 **Bella agachó más la cabeza sintiendo cómo el rubor cubría toda su cara. No se lo había tirado, pero el profesor le dio el mejor orgasmo de su vida y, si hubiera seguido consciente, estaba segura de que no sería el único de esa tarde.**

― **Anda, rel** **ájate. Ya verás cómo se acaban olvidando. - Animó pasándole un vaso con alguna bebida.**

 **Ella lo bebió hasta la mitad antes de fijarse en los demás. Estaban en la calle en la fiesta de Nochebuena que su clase había organizado y casi todos estaban allí. Era cerca de medianoche y algunos parecían haberse pasado con el alcohol. Hacía bastante frío y llevaban chaquetones y chaquetas puestos. Alice se sentó a su lado en el banco.**

― **¿Y bien?**

― **¿Y bien qué?**

― **¿Qué le vas a pedir a Papá Noel?**

― **Como si hiciera realidad los deseos... - Mascull** **ó.**

― **¡Vamos, Bella, no seas aguafiestas! - Gritaron unos cuantos que las estaban oyendo.**

― **Vale, vale.** **¿Quieres saberlo? - Alice asintió igual que los demás. Bella se acercó a ella y le susurró al oído. - Quiero al profesor Edward Cullen.**

 **Alice se echó a reír a carcajadas.**

― **¡Ya te dije lo que tienes que hacer! - Exclamó entre risas.**

― **¡Hey, hey, comparte con los demás! - Gritó un chico. Se acercaba a ellas algo tambaleante y la forma de hablar les indicaba que estaba borracho.**

 **\- ¿Cuál es el regalo que quiere Bella, Alice?**

― **¿Por qué no dejas ya de beber Jake?**

― **¡Vete a la mierda Alice! ¡Bella, vamos, suéltalo!**

― **No te lo dir** **ía ni aunque fueras el único en la Tierra.**

― **Eso duele Bella. - Replic** **ó echándose la mano al corazón, pero tenía un vaso grande lleno de alcohol y se echó un poco en su ropa.**

― **Bella, v** **ámonos.**

― **Si, es lo mejor.** **Jake, te conviene dormir la mona, como tu novia te vea así te echa a la calle otra vez.**

― **Vamos Bella. - Le dijo agarr** **ándola de la muñeca. - Suelta lo que quieres por Navidad. Seguro que aquí alguno podrá conseguirlo. - Bella miró la mano de él y trató de soltarse, sin resultado alguno.**

― **Su** **éltame Jake. - Le ordenó conteniéndose para no empujarlo y así liberarse.**

― **Ya s** **é, seguro que has pedido alguna fantasía sexual. Dime, ¿te gustaría hacerlo con varios? ¿En público quizás?**

― **Jake est** **ás borracho. Y si no quieres acabar con un ojo morado yo que tú soltaba mi brazo.- Jake se echó a reír y apretó aún más fuerte.**

― **A lo mejor necesitas m** **ás alcohol para desatarte. - Dijo al tiempo que le echaba encima el vaso lleno de alcohol empapándole todo el pelo y la camiseta.**

 **Bella se quedó paralizada sin saber qué hacer, estaba totalmente mojada y comenzaba a tener frío.**

– **¡Vaya! Ropa interior de color azul, y encima muy mona... - Murmuró él sin contener sus manos para tocarla.**

 **Ella se echó hacia atrás un paso y tropezó con el pecho de alguien. Por el rabillo del ojo vio avanzar un brazo que impactó contra la nariz de Jake y lo mandó al suelo.**

 **Giró la cabeza y la levantó para ver de quién se trataba. Edward. Sus ojos fulguraban de enfado y parecía que se contenía para no volver a levantar a Jake y golpearle otra vez.**

― **Bella,** **¿estás bien? - Le preguntó Alice.**

― **S** **í. No ha pasado nada.**

― **¡Estás empapada! Tienes que quitarte esa ropa enseguida o cogerás un buen resfriado.**

― **Y huelo demasia** **do a alcohol... ¿Qué demonios estaba tomando? - Alice se acercó a ella y la olió.**

― **Creo que un desarmador, es decir, vodka con zumo de naranja.**

― **Por eso no me gustan las fiestas con alcohol... - Coment** **ó ella tapándose la nariz. - Me dan ganas de vomitar.**

― **Profesor Cullen... - Dijo Alice al darse cuenta de qui** **én estaba detrás de Bella. Mientras ésta estornudaba y se estremecía del frío.**

 **Edward entrelazó su mano con la de Bella y la obligó a caminar. Tiraba de ella acelerando su paso hasta llegar a un coche aparcado.**

 **Abrió la puerta trasera y sacó un chaquetón. Lo puso encima del coche y la empujó contra el vehículo poniéndose él por delante de ella. Cogió el borde de la camiseta y tiró de ella hacia arriba. Bella trató de impedir que se la levantara pero una simple mirada de él bastó para que dejara de oponer resistencia y se encontró desnuda de cintura para arriba delante del profesor.**

 **Recogió el chaquetón y se lo puso sin demorarse. Agradecía el calor que comenzaba a crearse en su cuerpo.**

― **Entra al coche.**

― **Yo...**

― **¡Entra al coche! - Elevó el tono y supo que no podría decir mucho más. Abrió la puerta del copiloto y se metió dentro.**

 **Edward cerró la puerta de atrás dejando la camiseta mojada en el suelo del mismo y fue hasta el asiento del conductor, se sentó y condujo sin dirigirle la palabra a Bella que lo miraba constantemente.**

 **El frío provocado por la bebida alcohólica no parecía haberla abandonado del todo y durante el trayecto no paró de estremecerse y de estornudar.**

 **Se fijó en que salían de la ciudad y, a los diez minutos, Edward cogía un camino más estrecho hacia una parte arbolada. Apretó un botón y pronto vio que las puertas que había delante se abrían para dejar que el coche entrara. La casa era enorme, de dos plantas, parecía bastante rústica y tenía un jardín muy bien cuidado y hermoso. Al ser de noche no podía apreciar ningún detalle pero estaba segura de que, por la mañana, la casa se vería de ensueño.**

 **Aparcó el coche y salió del mismo sin darle tiempo a ella a preguntarle nada. Dio la vuelta al coche y abrió su puerta.**

― **Sal del coche.**

― **¿Dónde estamos?**

― **En mi casa.**

― **No te he pedido que me traigas aqu** **í. - Replicó ella estornudando después de hablar.**

― **¡Maldita sea, sal de una vez! Necesitas un baño caliente o cogerás una pulmonía. - Gritó exasperado cogiéndola del brazo y sacándola del coche a rastras.**

― **¿Y por qué estabas tú allí? - Preguntó ella intentando que la soltara. Avanzaban hacia la puerta de la casa.**

― **Ten** **ía una cena. - Bella se sintió mal al saber que él podía haber estado con otra mujer.**

― **Espe** **ro que te lo pasaras bien.**

― **Si, persiguiendo a mis sobrinos mientras sus madres parloteaban con mis t** **ías. Aún no se cómo no tienen más heridas de las que se hacen.**

 **Bella se echó a reír ante la visión de su profesor correteando detrás de unos chiquillos y vigilándolos para que no se hicieran daño. Era tan tierno...**

 **Edward abrió la puerta de su casa y encendió la luz. Se encontraron entonces dentro de un amplio salón recibidor con un sofá de piel negra, una chimenea y una televisión. Algunas estanterías guardaban decenas de libros y había repartidas fotografías por otros muebles. A la derecha, una puerta conducía hacia la cocina y, en el fondo, había otra habitación y unas escaleras que ascendían a la segunda planta.**

 **Él le puso la mano al final de la espalda provocando a Bella un calor ascendente por todo su cuerpo, además de una incipiente humedad en sus bragas, para mostrarle el camino. Subió con ella a la segunda planta y encendió la luz de una de las habitaciones. Abrió la puerta para descubrir que era un baño.**

― **Qu** **ítate la ropa y métete bajo el agua. Te traeré algo que ponerte.**

― **No es nece... - Se call** **ó al ver que su cara estaba rígida y sus ojos oscurecidos. - Vale. - Rectificó.**

 **Bella entró en el baño y Edward cerró la puerta. Respiró profundamente tratando de tranquilizarse. Aún aferraba el chaquetón que sabía era de él por su olor. Por alguna razón no quería deshacerse de él, le encantaba que el aroma de Edward la rodeara. Se encogió un poco para envolverse en esa sensación antes de deslizar el chaquetón de su cuerpo. Le siguieron los pantalones y la ropa interior.**

 **Recordó entonces la chaqueta que tenía. Se había quedado en el banco donde estaba. Esperaba que Alice la cogiera, no era de las que se podían permitir perder ropa.**

 **Corrió las puertas de la ducha y observó la amplitud de la misma. Era el triple de grande que la suya. Entró y dejó que el agua corriera hasta que salió caliente. Entonces se metió bajo el chorro y dejó que su cuerpo se calentara con él.**

 **Edward dejó la ropa encima del mueble y contempló la silueta de ella. Era la primera vez que la veía desnuda por completo y su cerebro inferior ya estaba preparado para el asalto. Empezaban a molestarle los pantalones y necesitaba una liberación. Se quitó la camisa que llevaba, los zapatos, los calcetines y abrió la mampara de la ducha.**

 **Bella no oyó el ruido pero sí sintió cuando las manos de él le acariciaron la cintura y Edward le besó el hombro. Gritó del susto y trató de separarse pero no consiguió más que darse la vuelta y quedar completamente expuesta ante él.**

― **Todav** **ía hueles a alcohol.**

― **¿Qué haces aquí?**

 **Cogió un bote de la estantería y se echó un poco de champú en las manos. Las llevó hasta el pelo mojado de Bella y empezó a masajeárselo mientras oía la respiración entrecortada de ella. Le aclaró el pelo y hundió su rostro en él para olerlo.**

― **Ahora ya est** **á limpio.**

― **Puedo hacerlo yo. - Dijo tratando que su voz no sonara titubeante.** **La verdad es que le estaba gustando mucho lo que le hacía** **.**

 **Edward no le prestó atención y cogió otro de los botes, esta vez de gel, y se echó en sus manos una buena cantidad. Movió el soporte de la ducha para que el agua cayera sobre los azulejos de la ducha y empujó a Bella sobre ellos, de espaldas, quedando su parte delantera al descubierto. Subió por los hombros hasta el cuello y lo acarició hasta que el gel empezó a hacer espuma. Fue bajando lentamente enjabonando todo el cuerpo de ella.**

 **Se ocupó primero de un brazo y después del otro. Siguió su camino por los costados de ella a pesar de los jadeos y gemidos que Bella exhalaba.**

 **Rodeó con sus manos los pechos y se los acunó con sus manos llenándolos de gel salvo las puntas. Se inclinó sobre ella para besarle cada pezón hasta que se le pusieron duros y dolientes. Solo entonces los rozó con sus dedos cubriéndolos de jabón.**

 **Se echó más gel en las manos y continuó por el vientre de ella y su ombligo, metiéndole un dedo e incitándola con sus movimientos de entrada y salida de él.**

― **Profesor...**

― **No te vayas a correr, Bella, te lo advierto.** **Estoy muy cabreado contigo así que será mejor que seas una buena chica. - Gruñó él mientras seguía moviendo su dedo alrededor del ombligo.**

 **Ella se mordió el labio dolida por lo que acababa de decirle. Se sentía mal porque él estuviera enfadado y quería complacerlo. Se obligó a si misma a contenerse y cerró los ojos para no ser superada por las emociones que estaba sintiendo.**

 **Se puso de rodillas delante de ella y le levantó una pierna para enjabonarla desde su pie hacia arriba. Cuando estaba muy cerca de su vagina retrocedió e hizo lo mismo con su otra pierna. Solo cuando las dos estuvieron enjabonadas sus manos se situaron en sus muslos internos.**

― **Abre las piernas.**

 **Hizo lo que le pedía y las abrió todo lo que pudo sin resbalarse. Él empezó a hacer círculos entre sus muslos acercándose cada vez más a su coño completamente empapado.**

― **Dios, est** **ás muy húmeda, y esto no es agua. - Eso hizo que más flujo saliera de su canal. - Edward se acercó a ella y la lamió una sola vez. - Sabes a excitación, Bella. Pura excitación. - Le dijo antes de adentrarse para comérsela con la boca.**

 **Ella gritó y contrajo su trasero ante la intrusión, moviendo hacia delante las caderas para permitirle un mejor acceso. Trató de agarrarse a él por los hombros pero sus manos se cerraron sobre las muñecas y la fijaron a la pared. Así no podía tener control sobre lo que él profundizaba.**

 **Lo notaba lamiendo su clítoris y toda su vagina. Iba y venía. Gritó cuando él le mordió los labios menores y la martirizó con sus dientes como si éstos quisieran adentrarse en su canal. La rasparon al principio mientras la lengua se encargaba de aliviar el dolor y transformarlo en placer.**

 **Su cuerpo se convulsionaba por contenerse y cuando Edward le dijo que se corriera todo su cuerpo se derritió ante el orgasmo. Las piernas le fallaron y él la agarró para evitar que se hiciera daño. La besó con dureza dejándole probar de su boca su propio orgasmo y disfrutando ambos de esa liberación.**

 **Edward la dejó sentada en la ducha mientras le quitaba el jabón de su cuerpo y limpiaba lo que le había faltado. Después la ayudó a salir y a vestirse.**

― **Ve al sal** **ón, me reuniré contigo enseguida.**

 **Bella lo miró y se dio cuenta de que tenía los pantalones completamente mojados. Su enorme erección era más que visible y el gesto frío y duro le dijo que le estaba doliendo.**

― **Puedo...**

― **Al sal** **ón, Bella. No me hagas repetírtelo.**


	7. Capítulo Siete

**aquí les dejo esta adaptación espero les guste**

 ****La historia le pertenece a Encarni Arcoya Alvarez y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

 **Capítulo Siete**

 **Edward se arrancó los pantalones a tirones y se metió de nuevo en la ducha poniendo el agua lo más fría que permitía el grifo. Si por él hubiera sido la hubiera follado allí mismo pero se merecía un buen castigo y no iba a ser él quien se dejara llevar por su polla.**

 **Bajó su mirada para ver que su miembro palpitaba de deseo. Le dolía mucho pero aún podía soportarlo con tal de verla soportar un nuevo castigo.**

 **Uno que esperaba aguantara, por el bien de su propio pene.**

 **OOOOOOOOOO**

 **Bella bajó como pudo las escaleras al salón. Edward le había puesto unos calcetines y prestado unas zapatillas pero le estaban demasiado grandes y, a mitad del camino, se deshizo de ellas. El jersey y los pantalones tampoco le quedaban bien pero estar rodeada de su olor era más que suficiente para que se los dejara puestos.**

 **Se acercó a uno de los muebles y observó las fotografías. En una de ellas aparecía una mujer con tres niños pequeños iguales entre sí. Todos sonreían felices.**

 **Otra imagen era de él con tres mujeres a su alrededor. Paseó por el salón deteniéndose a ver las fotografías. Había muchas pero la que más le gustó fue la de Edward en el suelo de un jardín rodeado por siete niños de distintas edades.**

― **Son mis sobrinos. - Le dijo bajando la escalera.**

 **Bella volteó a verlo y se derritió de deseo por ese hombre. Edward le había dejado unos boxers para cubrir sus partes y que no le rozara el pantalón y se puso aún más caliente al pensar que la polla de él había tocado algo que ahora estaba tan cerca de ella.**

― **Eres muy familiar. Tienes much** **ísimas fotos.**

― **Me gustan las familias numerosas.** **En eso no me parezco mucho a mis hermanas.**

― **Tienes tres,** **¿verdad? - Edward asintió. - Se parecen entre ustedes.**

― **Salvo en el sentido de la responsabilidad... - Murmur** **ó. Edward miró el reloj antes de mirarla a ella. – ¿Tienes hambre?**

― **No mucha.**

― **Enc** **enderé la chimenea para que caliente la habitación. ¿Quieres algo de beber?**

― **Un refresco estar** **ía bien. No quiero ver ni una gota de alcohol en mi cuerpo durante un tiempo.**

 **Él sonrió, daba la impresión que contenía la risa. Se acercó a la chimenea y se agachó para encenderla. Bella le contemplaba maravillada. Se había puesto unos pantalones negros de pijama y una camisa también a juego que tenía desabrochada lo suficiente como para ver el nacimiento de su vello en el pecho.**

 **Se mordió el labio al bajar y ver su trasero tan firme y duro que le daban ganas de acercarse, tocarlo y hacer muchas cosas pervertidas más. De pronto pensó que no necesitaba la chimenea para caldear la habitación, solo a Edward.**

― **Profesor...**

― **Edward. - Rectific** **ó él. - Ahora puedes llamarme Edward.**

― **Vale... Edward. - Olas de placer estremecieron su cuerpo al pronunciar su nombre y sentir que entre ellos nac** **ía tal intimidad. Estaba segura de que a él le había pasado lo mismo. - Debería irme a casa.**

― **Son m** **ás de la una de la mañana. Te quedarás aquí y por la mañana te llevaré a tu casa.**

― **Pero...**

― **Tampoco creo que vayas a dormir mucho. - Interrumpi** **ó dejándola boquiabierta. Edward se levantó y la miró. Esbozó una sonrisa lujuriosa y salió hacia la cocina.**

― **Si tienes que llamar a alguien para avisar, el tel** **éfono está al lado del televisor.**

 **Bella se acercó al teléfono y marcó el número de Alice esperando pillarla despierta y, por supuesto, que no estuviera con algún o algunos de los suyos en una situación que le imposibilitara responder.**

 **Tras el cuarto tono la voz de Alice le rompió el tímpano.**

― **¡Papa Noel te ha escuchado! - Gritó lo más fuerte que pudo.**

― **¿¡Quieres bajar el tono de voz!? ¿¡Y cómo sabías que era yo!? Dime ahora qué hago.**

― **Mujer, no querr** **ás que te explique lo que tienes que hacer, ¿verdad? Creo que ya eres mayorcita para saber qué pasa entre un hombre y una mujer.**

― **No me refiero a eso** **, nosotros ya...**

― **¡No jodas! ¿¡Ya lo habéis hecho!?**

― **¡No! Bueno, no del todo... Mira, esto no es para hablarlo por teléfono.**

― **Tienes raz** **ón, quiero detalles y eso solo lo conseguiría viendo tu cara mientras me lo cuentas. Pero antes de pasar a otro tema... ¿La tiene grande?**

― **¡Alice! - Gritó.**

― **¿Pasa algo? - Edward se asomó por la puerta al escuchar el grito.**

― **No... Nada... Lo siento. - Dijo colorada.** **Él no se quedó muy satisfecho pero volvió a la cocina.**

― **Joder, me has dejado sorda.**

― **Mira qui** **én fue a hablar.**

― **Bueno,** **¿qué quieres?**

― **No voy a poder ir al piso hasta ma** **ñana..**

― **Mira** **que bien...** **¡Chicos, ya tenemos sitio! - Gritó un poco más separada del teléfono.**

― **¡Hey! No metas okupas.**

― **No son okupas.** **Son amigos míos. Además, solo son dos. Ya sabes que las cosas, dobles, sientan mejor.**

 **Bella negó con la cabeza. Nunca iba a poder entender a Alice y su forma de ver la vida.**

― **¿Por casualidad cogiste mi chaqueta?**

― **Si, la tengo conmigo.** **Te la** **dejar** **é en tu habitación cuando llegue. Junto a tu teléfono, las llaves y todo lo que habías metido. ¿Es que tus pantalones no tenían bolsillos?**

― **Me hac** **ían formas muy feas. - Oyó suspirar a Alice y sonrió.**

― **Bueno, ¿algo más?**

― **No... Si...** **Feliz Navidad.**

― **Esc** **úchame bien, Bella. Sea como sea tienes lo que querías; no lo eches a perder. Y quiero detalles. Si es necesario apunta todo** **.**

― **Cotilla...**

― **Yo tambi** **én te quiero. - Replicó ella colgándole.**

 **Edward salió de la cocina con un vaso lleno de naranjada y se lo dio a Bella.**

― **¿Todo arreglado?**

― **S** **í. Gracias por dejarme llamar.**

― **No hay de qu** **é. Puedes sentarte, estarás cansada.**

― **Gracias.**

 **Bella se sentó en el sofá mientras él la observaba apoyado en la puerta que daba al jardín. No le quitaba los ojos de encima, y eso empezaba a excitarla.**

― **¿Vives solo? - Preguntó con el objetivo de centrarse en la conversación y no en los temblores que su vagina empezaba a enviarle para que se encargara de ella, otra vez.**

― **Si.**

― **¿Y tus padres?**

― **Viven con mi hermana menor y su marido.** **¿Qué hay de ti?**

― **Vivo** **en un** **apartamento con Alice.** **Mis padres viven en otra ciudad así que mientras hago la carrera estoy fuera de su radio de influencia.**

― **Lo que quiere decir que haces lo que quieres.**

― **Dentro de un l** **ímite.**

― **¿La seducción entra en ese límite?**

― **¿Qué?**

― **¿Por qué ese chico te echó encima la bebida?**

― **Estaba borracho. - Contestó quitándole importancia. - Todos hacemos algo de lo que más tarde nos arrepentimos cuando estamos borrachos.**

 **¿Estás celoso? - Le preguntó atónita por lo que estaba descubriendo. ¿Realmente sentía celos de Jake?**

― **Quer** **ía que le respondieras algo. - Comentó obviando la pregunta pero afectado por ella.**

― **¿Me estabas espiando?**

― **No. Solo pasaba por all** **í para coger mi coche. El restaurante donde nos reunimos mi familia estaba cerca de allí. Te vi hablando con tu amiga.**

― **Alice me pregunt** **ó qué era lo que quería como regalo de Papá Noel.**

― **¿Y?**

― **¡No pienso decírtelo! Si no se lo dije a Jake, ¿por qué iba a decírtelo a ti?**

― **Porque** **sabes que** **yo** **puedo** **castigarte** **si** **no** **me obedeces. -** **Contest** **ó con tranquilidad pero ese tono de voz envió una oleada de vibraciones a su vientre y éste se contrajo.**

― **Le dije que quer** **ía...**

― **No vale mentir. - Cort** **ó él acercándose a ella. Le quitó el vaso ya vacío y lo colocó sobre la mesa que había al lado del sofá. - ¿Qué pediste?**

― **A ti. - Respondi** **ó mirándolo a los ojos y esperando sorpresa. Una sonrisa atravesó el rostro de Edward.**

― **Lev** **ántate y desnúdate. Quiero mirar el premio que me ha tocado.**

― **Quien te pidi** **ó fui yo. - Replicó ella.**

― **Pero soy yo quien va a disfrutar de ti. - Contraatacó él.**

 **Bella se levantó del sofá y se puso delante de la chimenea. Había una alfombra debajo que la protegía del frío del suelo y el fuego de la chimenea la mantendría caliente hasta que él la tocara, incendiándola.**

― **Desn** **údate. - Repitió él mientras se sentaba en el sofá con su copa en la mano.**

 **Ella se miró sin saber bien qué quitarse primero para excitarlo más. Miró a su entrepierna y vio que estaba ya duro. Sin duda hiciera lo que hiciera no necesitaba estimularlo mucho.**

 **Se lamió los labios con su lengua y cogió la cinturilla de los pantalones para deslizarlos fuera de sus piernas. Al tener que agacharse para sacarlos de las piernas se dio la vuelta para que Edward tuviera una buena vista de su trasero con los boxers que él le había dado.**

 **Sentía su mirada recorriéndole todo lo que iba dejando libre de ropa y ese roce, aunque no fuera físico, empezaba a quemarle. Era como si su mirada pudiera tocarla y pronto sintió que le faltaba el aire.**

 **Se quitó los calcetines y al incorporarse sus miradas conectaron robándole un gemido y haciendo que cerrara sus piernas conteniéndose. Si seguía así se correría sin que la hubiera tocado.**

― **Las piernas abier** **tas, Bella. - Le informó él con seriedad.**

 **Ella las abrió de nuevo y cogió el jersey para quitárselo lentamente y hacerle sufrir. Cuando se lo levantó por la cabeza solo le quedaba deslizarlo por sus brazos pero al abrir los ojos se encontró con Edward delante suyo.**

― **Mant** **én esa postura. No te muevas hasta que yo te lo diga.**

 **Bella lo miró contrariada pero hizo lo que le pedía y se quedó quieta mientras él volvía al sofá y se sentaba con las piernas abiertas. Su erección parecía más grande que antes y la excitación que ella tenía también había crecido al tenerlo tan cerca.**

 **Ahora su mirada la recorría por todas partes. Aún cuando echaba un trago de su bebida la miraba. Los jadeos se multiplicaron y notaba que los boxers se mojaban y empezaban a gotear; su sexo palpitando y temblando de expectación. Llevaba así varios minutos y no parecía que se cansara de mirarla solamente. Iba a tener un orgasmo delante de él y ni siquiera la había tocado. ¿Qué influencia tenía el profesor sobre su cuerpo?**

― **C** **órrete Bella. - Siseó él.**

 **Como si él le hubiese presionado un botón, su orgasmo salió disparado y se corrió por segunda vez cayendo de rodillas mientras los espasmos dominaban todo su cuerpo. Tras unos minutos en los que pudo recuperarse lo miró.**

― **Ven aqu** **í.**

 **Ella se quitó del todo el jersey y gateó hacia él incapaz de sostenerse con sus piernas después de ese nuevo orgasmo. Se metió entre sus extremidades inferiores y se sentó sobre los muslos para mirarlo. Él se inclinó sobre ella y la cogió por los hombros para levantarla un poco sin que dejaran las rodillas el suelo.**

― **Quiero comerme mi postre... Y ese postre eres t** **ú. - Le dijo cogiéndole la barbilla y besándola apasionadamente.**

* * *

Muchas gracias por sus reviews y por agregarla a favoritos


	8. Capítulo Ocho

**aquí les dejo esta adaptación espero les guste**

 **** La historia le pertenece a Encarni Arcoya Alvarez y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

 **Capítulo Ocho**

 **Bella todavía trataba de verle sentido a la postura que tenía. Y por novena vez, no le encontraba lógica.**

 **De nuevo su mente trató de razonar. Edward le había dicho que quería comer su postre. Hasta ahí bien. Después le dijo que el postre era ella y, vale, por cómo la besó se podía decir que eso se calificaría como comerse a uno.**

 **Pero, ¿en dónde entraba estar tumbada en la alfombra frente a la chimenea cubierta de nata en varias partes con frutas confitadas y dulces navideños? Porque eso era lo único que no entendía. Y por más que le preguntaba a Edward éste solo la miraba con irritación y sus ojos la mandaban callar.**

― **Listo. Ya est** **á mi postre preparado. - Dijo él levantándose y poniendo el plato en la mesa. Recorrió con la mirada toda su obra y sonrió. - Toda para mí.**

― **¿Y yo no cuento?**

― **¿Quieres comer?**

― **Me pones cosas tentadoras... - Acus** **ó ella. Se había dado cuenta que ella miraba la fruta confitada de manera diferente a los otros alimentos.**

 **Se puso de rodillas y lamió un poco de nata del vientre de ella provocando que se arqueara. Se incorporó un poco para mirarla a la cara.**

― **No te muevas o se caer** **á todo.**

― **No es f** **ácil... - Gruñó ella.**

― **Tendrás tu recompensa.**

 **Edward volvió a bajar la cabeza para lamerle la nata del cuello y cogió con los dientes una de las frutas confitadas. Se acercó con ella a los labios de Bella y le acarició el contorno dejándola con el dulce sabor pero sin darle aún el premio.**

― **¿Lo quieres?**

― **Si... - Contest** **ó con una voz más grave signo de su excitación.**

― **Abre la boca.**

 **Ella así lo hizo y él metió lentamente esa pieza de fruta como si de otra cosa se tratara. Unió los labios con los de ella mientras deslizaba por su boca la fruta ayudándose de su lengua. La sentía masticar mientras él se retiraba. Finalmente tragó y apartó sus labios.**

― **¿Más?**

― **Si es como esta, sin dudarlo. - Dijo con diversi** **ón.**

 **Edward se rió por ese comentario pero se dedicó a degustar él primero ese postre tan rico que le esperaba tumbado sobre su alfombra.**

 **Siguió lamiéndole la nata por entre sus pechos y después lamió el contorno inferior del seno derecho y fue dándole vueltas mientras ella temblaba debajo. Hizo lo mismo con el izquierdo. Iba comiendo la nata, las frutas y los dulces que encontraba pero no dejaba que ella volviera a probar. Era su placer.**

 **Cuando llegó a los pezones, donde había untado una capa de sirope de fresa, lamió y succionó con fuerza hasta que consiguió que los mismos se tornaran de ese color sin necesidad del sirope.**

 **Cogió otra de las frutas del vientre y se acercó a su boca para dársela de la misma forma mientras ella gemía en su boca por tal placer.**

― **¿Quieres más fruta?**

― **S** **í, por favor.**

 **Edward le sonrió de forma enigmática.**

― **¿Y te gustaría nata?**

― **S** **í...**

 **Se levantó y fue a por el bote de nata. Cuando lo cogió se puso delante de ella y se quitó los pantalones y sus boxers. La camisa se la había quitado ya antes de empezar con esa degustación. Ahora estaba completamente desnudo y Bella lo observaba con deseo. Sus ojos iban de su pene a sus ojos, como si pensara que no podía ser. De estrechas caderas, un vello protegía su parte más sensible, ahora elevada y lista para una sesión de placeres inimaginables. Era la primera vez que lo veía desnudo y no podía apartar la mirada de él.**

 **Movió con fuerza el bote y esparció una pequeña cantidad de nata a lo largo de su polla. Se puso a horcajadas sobre ella por encima del pecho y le acercó la cabeza de su miembro donde había dejado caer la nata.**

― **¿Esta es la fruta que me decías?**

― **Es una fruta especial. - Contest** **ó él siguiendo su humor.**

― **Hm... Supongo que tendré que probarla para saber si me gusta...**

― **Si, Bella. Pru** **ébala. - Convino él moviéndola más cerca de ella.**

 **Bella se relamió los labios antes de sacar la lengua y tentarle con ella a la vez que le robaba la nata mezclada con algo de presemen.**

― **Parece bueno.**

― **No lo sabr** **ás hasta que la pruebes bien. - Replicó él mientras acechaba su boca con el pene. - Abre esa boca y te daré un gran pedazo para que la degustes.**

 **\- Añadió y se echó nata a lo largo de su falo.**

 **Ella abrió la boca y, cuando sintió la cabeza de su pene penetrándola en la boca, fue abriendo más para abarcar todo lo que podía. La postura no era la más adecuada pero no quería moverse pues aún tenía nata y frutas en las piernas. Edward notó su malestar y se movió para coger uno de los cojines que había cerca y ponérselo en la nuca para que pudiera elevarse sin que tensara el cuerpo. Se echó hacia atrás un poco saliendo de su boca para ayudarla a incorporarse y, cuando la posición mejoró, le cogió el mentón y metió su pene de una estocada hasta su garganta.**

 **Estaba caliente y mojada. Extremadamente excitada. Entró y salió de su boca mientras ella hacía sonidos guturales que lo incitaban a penetrarla con más fuerza, a remarcarle que ella era suya, de su propiedad.**

 **Sintió la mano de ella tocándole los testículos y se tensó bajo su caricia. Tuvo que apretar los dientes para no venirse pero estaba a punto. Los ojos de Bella también le decían que a ella le pasaba igual.**

― **Por Dios, Bella, me est** **ás matando. Sigue así... - Siseó.**

 **Aceleró los embistes hasta que sus testículos se comprimieron y el semen inundó la boca de Bella obligándola a tragar con rapidez para poder con todo y no escupirlo.**

 **Edward sacó su polla de la boca de ella y se retiró un poco dándole espacio para que ella se recuperara.**

― **Edward, por favor...**

― **¿Necesitas correrte?**

― **Si, por favor...**

― **Ll** **ámame como debes.**

― **Bella lo miró con el ceño fruncido, no sabía exactamente a lo que se refería.**

― **Ahora mismo, en estas situaciones, no soy Edward. - Le explic** **ó.**

― **Profesor... - Murmur** **ó bajito.**

― **S** **í. - Afirmó él cogiéndole del pelo y besándola; compartiendo el sabor de su semen con ella. No era como normalmente se le llamaba a un dominante pero, en Bella, esa palabra contenía para él mucho más que la de Amo o Señor.**

 **Bajó hacia sus piernas y siguió con su lengua el contorno de las mismas mientras se comía la fruta y los dulces. Iba más rápido que antes pero no le importaba porque, cuando tocó con la lengua su vagina, un rayo la fulminó y la hizo arquear la espalda. Se sostuvo con sus manos pero era incapaz de aguantar mucho más.**

― **C** **órrete Bella. - Le dijo y cuando lo hizo notó cómo la lengua de Edward seguía torturándola de forma que un orgasmo se convirtió en dos y éste en tres.**

 **Bella casi se quedó sin voz y acabó derrumbándose en el suelo con la respiración entrecortada.**

 **Edward la cogió en brazos y la levantó del suelo. La llevó escaleras arriba hacia la ducha donde volvió a lavarla por segunda vez en la noche y después la depositó con suavidad en su cama.**

 **La besó de forma tierna y paciente mientras ella recuperaba las fuerzas. Sus manos también la estimulaban acariciándole el cuerpo; una se deleitaba con su clítoris, estimulándola con malicia e impidiéndole llegar a un nuevo orgasmo, y la otra estaba pellizcándole los pezones.**

 **Se situó entre sus piernas y las abrió más para dirigir su pene a la entrada de ella. Buscó los ojos de Bella y, al unir sus miradas, empujó de una sola vez toda su polla dentro de ella.**

 **Bella se arqueó y gimió por la intrusión tan dura que había hecho. Sí, se había corrido hacía poco, pero el pene de Edward era grueso y largo y casi podía rozarle el útero.**

― **Joder, eres muy estrecha.**

― **Llevaba tiempo sin esto...**

― **¿Cuánto tiempo? - Preguntó aún sin moverse.**

― **Dos a** **ños. - Contestó. Él se alegró por ello.**

― **Se siente bien, Bella, eres perfecta.**

 **Edward se movió saliendo con lentitud de su canal, presionándola por ese movimiento, mientras que, para entrar, lo hacía de una forma directa y fuerte. Bella ardía por su tacto bajo él y notaba que le gustaba lo que le hacía. Se inclinó sobre ella de modo que sus pechos quedaron aprisionados por el torso de él sin dejar que ella sintiera todo su peso.**

― **Puedes correrte tantas veces como quieras. - Le susurr** **ó al oído. - Te quiero ver corriéndote una y otra vez antes de que yo lo haga. Una docena de veces. Y solo llevamos cinco.**

 **Eso hizo que Bella se corriera en ese momento y le permitió a Edward tener más lubricación para seguir penetrándola. El primero de esos orgasmos dio paso al segundo y al tercero. Así hasta siete veces y en el último de ellos Edward también se corrió dentro de ella con un gruñido.**

 **Se derrumbó en la cama al lado de ella y la arrastró hacia él para abrazarla.**

 **Bella se dejó hacer, estaba cayendo en un profundo sueño pero le encantaba esa sensación de estar rodeada por sus brazos.**

― **Feliz Navidad, Bella. - Le susurr** **ó dándole un beso en la sien.**

― **Feliz Navidad, Edward.**


	9. Capitulo Nueve

**aquí les dejo esta adaptación espero les guste**

 **** La historia le pertenece a Encarni Arcoya Alvarez y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

 **Capítulo Nueve**

 **Bella abrió los ojos tratando de adaptarse a la luz que entraba por la ventana.**

 **Movió las manos buscando a Edward pero éste no estaba en la cama con ella.**

 **Debía haber salido hacía tiempo pues el lecho estaba frío.**

 **Se estiró como un gato y salió para darse una ducha y lavarse los restos de la noche anterior. Eso hizo que sus labios crearan una sonrisa satisfecha.**

 **Por fin había logrado que él la follara. Se sentía tonta por su risita pero no le importaba, en esos momentos era la mujer más feliz del mundo.**

 **Tras ducharse rápido y encontrar un jersey y unos calcetines, abrió la puerta de la habitación y bajó las escaleras. En el salón no estaba y tampoco en el jardín. Se fijó en que no tenía ninguna decoración navideña y le extrañó un poco pero siguió buscándolo. Entró en la cocina y se quedó quieta para que no la oyera. Estaba cocinando algo que olía realmente bien; se movía por la cocina como si fuera su segundo hogar. Los músculos se tensaban por el movimiento y estaba empezando a excitarse solo de verlo. Llevaba los pantalones negros de la noche anterior y la camisa sin abotonar.**

 **Edward se dio la vuelta al sentir su presencia y dejó de respirar al verla. Solo con un jersey y unos calcetines Bella era la viva imagen de una mujer más que complacida. Tenía el pelo húmedo y sus manos se agarraban al elástico del jersey como si quisiera mantenerlo en su sitio. Sus muslos se movían frotándose entre sí, seguramente tratando de calmar el dolor que tenía entre ellos.**

 **Le sonrió y se acercó a ella para envolverla con sus brazos y poder aspirar su olor. Desde que la había dejado en la cama la echaba de menos. Le puso el mentón en su coronilla e inspiró profundamente.**

― **Hueles muy bien.**

― **Me acabo de duchar.**

― **Pero tu olor es diferente de los champ** **ús o geles que tengo. ¿Ya estás excitada?**

― **Es tu culpa... - Acusó. - Por ser increíblemente sexy.**

 **La risa de Edward la recorrió de la cabeza a los pies. Levantó la cabeza para mirarlo y capturó los labios de él en un beso que dominó de principio a fin. Edward le dejó marcar el ritmo conteniéndose para no tomar el control y follarla en la encimera de la cocina.**

― **Tengo hambre... - Dijo Bella con sus ojos m** **ás oscurecidos que de costumbre.**

― **Hay galletas, bizcochos y puedo prepararte lo que quieras.**

― **¿Como a ti? - Preguntó atrevida.**

― **Despu** **és tengo preparado algo especial. - Contestó él acariciándole con un dedo la mejilla.**

 **La llevó hasta una de las sillas y se volvió para poner los platos que había preparado para el desayuno. Había galletas, fruta confitada - ver esto hizo que el calor subiera más - además de cereales y otros manjares. Ella probó todo lo que él le ofrecía, al mismo tiempo que se deleitaba del cuerpo masculino que tenía delante.**

 **Muchas de las veces fue el propio Edward quien le dio de comer con sus manos y ella podía en esas ocasiones chuparle los dedos y ver cómo los ojos de él se oscurecían por el deseo.**

― **Quiero** **pedirte** **disculpas.** **\- Bella lo mir** **ó interrogativamente. - Por hacerlo sin protección. Me olvidé por completo.**

― **Oh... - Tampoco ella se acord** **ó y por la mañana era tan feliz por cómo se sentía que no había caído en la cuenta. - No pasa nada, tomo anticonceptivos desde hace un tiempo. Mi médico dice que los necesito para regularme.**

― **¿Y tú no? - Preguntó divertido.**

― **Soy demasiado nerviosa para que mi cuerpo no haga de las suyas por s** **í solo. Por cierto, ¿dónde está mi ropa?**

― **En la lavadora. La puse hace un rato as** **í que todavía no estará lista.**

– **Contestó Edward. - Y la verdad es que te prefiero tal y como estás.**

― **Me gusta estar as** **í de cómoda en casa. Es como siempre estoy.**

― **¿Y húmeda? - Preguntó él ofreciéndole un dedo cubierto de mermelada de fresa.**

 **Ella abrió la boca y se lo introdujo por completo mientras su lengua se encargaba de darle un pequeño masaje. Cuando lo soltó después de unos minutos, se relamió.**

― **Eso solo lo consigues t** **ú...**

― **Creo que deber** **ías llamar a Alice... - Dijo él.**

― **¿Por qué?**

― **Porque no pienso devolverte hoy. - Respondi** **ó inclinándose sobre ella y besándola. Tras una sesión doble de besos sin ir más allá ninguno de los dos, terminaron de desayunar y Bella ayudó a Edward a limpiar la cocina. La llevó hasta el salón y ambos se sentaron en el sofá, ella recostada sobre él, para ver una película navideña.**

― **¿Por qué no tienes decorada tu casa?**

― **No me gusta decor** **arla solo para mí. En Navidad siempre suelo ir a casa de alguna de mis hermanas o estoy de una en otra así que solo paro por aquí para dormir.**

― **¿Entonces tenías hoy otros planes? - Preguntó incómoda por haberle hecho cambiar de planes.**

― **Ninguno** **tan placentero como este. - Respondió apretándola junto a él.**

 **\- Créeme, cambiaría todo por estar aquí.**

 **El estar tan juntos no era algo muy divertido. Bella comenzó a sentirse cada vez más inquieta y sus piernas no dejaban de moverse. Mientras, Edward movió su mano por detrás de la espalda de ella hasta llegar a su trasero. Le apretó una de las nalgas haciendo que ella soltara un gemido y se dirigió hacia su agujero donde empezó a masajearlo por encima del jersey.**

 **La película seguía avanzando pero ninguno de los dos le prestaba atención, Edward ocupado con el trasero de Bella, y ella acariciando con su mano la entrepierna y el paquete de él que iba poniéndose más duro por momentos.**

 **Cuando Edward empujó uno de sus dedos sobre el agujero del trasero de Bella se quedó sorprendido.**

― **¿No llevas ropa interior?**

― **No** **sab** **ía dónde la guardabas... - Replicó ella jadeando por esa intrusión, aun cuando había sido mínima y con el jersey entre ellos.**

― **Edward retiró el dedo y le sacó el jersey. Volvió a apretarle la nalga y apartó la mano.**

― **Ve arriba, Bella.**

― **A** **ún estoy viendo la película. - Protestó ella haciendo un mohín, aunque éste era totalmente fingido.**

― **Merecer** **á la pena. Y ahora ve. - Repitió haciendo que se levantara.**

 **La siguió con la mirada mientras ella subía las escaleras ofreciéndole un espectáculo de su trasero y fue hasta la cocina con rapidez.**

 **Cogió un cuenco y vació el contenido de una cubitera en ella. Lo agarró y subió con él arriba donde Bella lo esperaba tumbada en la cama moviéndose como una gatita en celo.**


	10. Capitulo Diez

**aquí les dejo esta adaptación espero les guste**

 ****La historia le pertenece a Encarni Arcoya Alvarez y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

 **Capítulo Diez**

 **Edward estuvo a punto de soltar el cuenco y agarrarla de cualquier forma que la mantuviera caliente y mojada para él, pero se detuvo al pensar en la diversión que ese juego le podía causar.**

― **¿Para qué es eso?**

― **Ya lo sabr** **ás. - Contestó dejando el cuenco fuera del alcance de ella y yendo en dirección a un armario.**

― **Cuando se volvi** **ó hacia ella tenía, en una mano, una cinta de seda negra y, en la otra, unas cuerdas.**

― **¿Confías en mí?**

― **Si...**

― **Qu** **ítate el jersey y ponte a cuatro patas, con las manos sobre la cabecera.**

 **Bella siguió sus órdenes con una risita incontrolable. Se sentía muy excitada por lo que Edward pudiese hacerle y quería cumplir lo que le había mandado.**

 **Él le acarició la espalda con la cuerda mientras ascendía hasta sus manos.**

― **No te r** **ías tanto o te castigaré.**

― **¿Por reírme?**

― **Por burlarte...**

 **Cogió una de sus manos y la amoldó al cilindro que formaba parte del cabecero de su cama. La ató con fuerza pero sin hacerle daño, lo bastante como para inmovilizarla y que no pudiera soltarse. Hizo lo mismo con la otra.**

 **El cuerpo de Bella se tensó al tirar de sus manos y ver que no podría moverlas aunque quisiera hacerlo. Edward le cogió la barbilla y levantó su cara hacia él.**

 **\- ¿Estás bien?**

 **\- Tengo un poco de miedo... - Confesó ella dejando que viera que, si antes había sido osada, ahora que se encontraba en esa situación el temor comenzaba a dominarla.**

 **Edward dejó encima de la mesa la cinta de seda y la miró con ternura.**

― **No te har** **é nada que tú no quieras. Si en algún momento quieres que pare solo tienes que decir mi nombre. ¿De acuerdo? - Ella asintió pero aún tenía ese miedo en sus ojos. - Esto te va a gustar. Tendrás las piernas sueltas así que puedes moverte si algo va mal.**

― **¿Y te detendrás?**

― **Te lo prometo.**

 **Bella suspiró tratando de tranquilizarse antes de mirarlo de nuevo.**

― **Conf** **ío en ti.**

 **Una sonrisa de gozo la alentó a dejar que él le vendara los ojos con la seda negra.**

― **Estoy aqu** **í. No te voy a dejar sola. Quiero que sientas sin ver, que te dejes llevar por el tacto y el oído. ¿Por ahora bien?**

― **Si... - Susurr** **ó ella.**

― **Abre m** **ás las piernas, quiero verte ese coño húmedo que tienes para mí.**

 **Bella jadeó ante las palabras de Edward y separó las piernas hasta que la postura se le hizo incómoda. Lo sintió moviéndose por la cama y saliendo de ella. Se puso nerviosa pero los ruidos en la misma habitación por parte de él la tranquilizaron. Cuando Edward volvió a la cama le acarició la espalda reconfortándola y transmitiéndole tranquilidad.**

 **Sabía lo difícil que era para ella dejarse dominar de esa forma y valoraba lo que hacía. Iba a asegurarse de que su recompensa fuera más que placentera.**

 **Se movió hasta quedar detrás de ella y le quitó uno de los calcetines que llevaba puestos. Después de tirarlo al suelo cogió uno de los cubitos de hielo y se lo puso en la planta del pie con lo que Bella reaccionó instintivamente perdiendo la posición y retirándose. Aspiró el aire con rapidez mientras trataba de calmarse. Las manos de él sobre su cintura hicieron que dejara de moverse para que no se hiciera daño en las manos.**

― **¿Qué era eso? - Preguntó.**

― **¿No lo has notado?**

― **Hielo...**

― **Son cubitos de hielo, solo estaba empezando.** **Déjame enseñarte el juego.**

― **¿Juego?**

― **¿Nunca has jugado con hielo, Bella?**

― **No... Es fr** **ío. - Edward arqueó una ceja y sonrió.**

― **Yo te demostrar** **é que es caliente... Y sensual.**

 **Bella volvió a colocarse de nuevo en su posición con ayuda de Edward. En esta ocasión la mano de él se quedó apoyada en la cintura de ella como si fuera algo en lo que agarrarse para estar tranquila.**

 **Se inclinó y le besó, primero una nalga, después la otra, para seguir después lamiéndola y acercándose a su trasero y a su vagina. Bella temblaba un poco y por eso necesitaba relajarla para que disfrutara del momento, así que se dedicó a su cuerpo dejando a un lado los cubitos. Su otra mano recorrió el costado hasta encontrar su pecho y empezó a masajearlo mientras notaba cómo el pezón se endurecía sobre su mano. Entonces, agarró el otro pecho cambiando las manos de lugar y siguió el mismo proceso. Ella no podía controlar los gemidos que salían de sus labios y trataba de moverse pero cada vez que lo hacía, él le apretaba la cintura para que se mantuviera quieta.**

 **Cuando la mano de él abandonó el pecho no supo dónde la colocaría. Era realmente emocionante no poder ver sus movimientos, no saber cuál sería su siguiente acto.**

 **Edward volvió a coger un hielo y se lo puso en el mismo sitio. Bella gritó y trató de moverse pero su agarre en la cintura le dio la confianza de quedarse quieta.**

 **Sonrió ante su valor y se agachó para recogerle el agua que caía del cubito conforme la iba rozando. Los gemidos y jadeos de ella se intensificaron conforme iba ascendiendo con el hielo seguido por su boca que la besaba y le daba pequeños mordiscos.**

 **Cuando el cubito estaba cerca de su vagina apenas quedaba pues gran parte se había derretido por el calor que desprendía su cuerpo.**

― **¿Bella?**

― **M** **ás... Más... - Articuló entre jadeos.**

― **Si, Bella, habr** **á más. - Corroboró él.**

 **Le quitó el otro calcetín y repitió el mismo recorrido que antes pero, esta vez, sin tener que sujetarla por la cintura. Estaba demasiado encendida por el juego para querer dejarlo.**

― **Profesor...** **Me voy a correr...**

― **No, no puedes correrte todav** **ía. No hasta que yo te diga.**

 **Bella se mordió el labio tratando de recuperar un poco de control sobre su cuerpo. No ayudó mucho el hecho de que él pusiera su mano sobre su vagina y le frotara el clítoris haciendo que gritara pero al menos lo contuvo lo suficiente.**

― **Bien, Bella, te dejar** **é correrte. Pero solo cuando esto esté dentro.**

― **¿Esto? - Preguntó y sintió que entraba algo helado en su canal. Gritó con fuerza por la intrusión mientras su vagina se estremecía y contraía ante el hielo que estaba dentro de ella y que se derretía con gran rapidez.**

― **C** **órrete. - Le instó y el agua del hielo se mezcló con su orgasmo.**

 **Edward le dio unos minutos para recuperarse antes de volver a atormentarla con los cubitos sobre sus pechos lo que hizo que volviera a encenderse de nuevo.**

 **Mientras la polla de él se frotaba contra su vagina una y otra vez sin llegar a entrar, solo acariciando su entrada y su clítoris, de nuevo duro.**

― **¿Quieres volver a correrte?**

― **Si.**

 **Él le cogió el pecho con toda la mano dejando que su calor derritiera por completo lo que quedaba del cubito y la apartó de su lado. Cogió otro cubito y empezó a hacer círculos sobre sus nalgas cada vez más cerca de su entrada anal. Al mismo tiempo que situó el cubito en la entrada de su trasero, hizo lo propio con su polla en la vagina.**

― **C** **órrete. - Le dijo mientras empujaba su polla dentro y le metía el cubito en su trasero.**

 **Un nuevo grito de ella seguido por la explosión de su orgasmo casi le hizo perder el ritmo de sus embestidas mientras lo capeaba y la conducía a uno nuevo.**

― **¿Te gusta, Bella? ¿Te gusta lo que te hago?**

― **¡Si, si! - Exclamó ella.**

 **Edward aceleró su acometida hasta que un nuevo orgasmo de ella lo catapultó a él.**

 **Sacó su pene de la vagina aún duro y lo ubicó sobre su ano. Bella todavía no había recuperado su cordura para saber lo que pasaba pero cuando apretó contra ella y su agujero se expandió supo que algo pasaba.**

 **Echó la cabeza hacia atrás a pesar de que no podía ver.**

― **¿Lo has hecho alguna vez por aquí?**

― **No...** **¿Cómo puedes seguir duro?**

― **Soy capaz de hacerlo. Bien...** **Entonces este agujerito es mío, todo mío. - Dijo con tanta posesividad que salió más flujo de su coño. - ¿Sientes el cubito?**

― **Ya no.**

― **Ir** **é despacio. No te haré mucho daño. - Animó empujando un poco más.**

 **Ella se tensó ante esa intromisión pero no por el dolor sino por la novedad** **.**

― **Bella, rel** **ájate. Empuja hacia mí y todo será rápido.**

 **Se agarró a la cabecera y empujó sus caderas hacia él con decisión. Edward notó el tirón hacia dentro e impulsó su polla con fuerza. Los dos jadearon al notar que se había deslizado de una sola vez dentro y estaba metida hasta el fondo. Las bolas de él chocaban con su coño.**

― **Esto... Eso... Yo... ¡Dios! - Terminó Bella sin poder decir nada más. Edward se echó a reír por los intentos de ella por formar una frase con semejante intromisión en su trasero.**

― **Bella, no durar** **é mucho. Me estás estrujando... Estás muy estrecha aquí.**

 **\- Le dijo apretándole de la cintura para salir un poco y volver a empujarse dentro.**

 **Cogió varios cubitos y los metió de uno en uno en su vagina mientras empujaba con fuerza. Ella se retorcía bajo él envuelta en el placer que Edward le estaba proporcionando. Si no hubiera estado ya enamorada de él lo habría hecho en ese momento. Se preocupaba por ella, lo había hecho ese día y los anteriores.**

― **C** **órrete, Bella, córrete conmigo. - Siseó liberando su semen en todo el conducto de su trasero y poniéndole la mano sobre la vagina.**

 **Bella ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que aguantaba su orgasmo y se corrió en la mano de él con fuerza mientras se enderezaba hacia delante deslizando fuera la polla de él. Ambos se derrumbaron en la cama incapaces de moverse.**

 **Edward solo tuvo fuerzas para desatarla, quitarle la cinta de los ojos y atraerla a su pecho mientras le masajeaba las muñecas enrojecidas por los tirones que ella había dado. Se quedaron dormidos minutos después.**


	11. Capitulo Once

**aquí les dejo esta adaptación espero les guste**

 ****La historia le pertenece a Encarni Arcoya Alvarez y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

 **Capítulo Once**

 **Algo había pasado. No sabía bien el qué pero estar en el coche con él camino de su apartamento no era lo que pensaba que harían el resto de la tarde.**

 **Después de dormir unas horas, cuando Bella volvió a despertar, Edward estaba sentado en el sillón contemplándola completamente vestido para salir. Ella trató de parecer seductora para hacerle volver a la cama; en cambio, él le dio la ropa y le dijo que la esperaba en el coche para llevarla a casa.**

― **¿Ha pasado algo? - Preguntó de nuevo.**

― **No. - Respondi** **ó él, una vez más. Esperaba que la respuesta hubiera cambiado desde los últimos dos minutos cuando la había formulado por primera vez, pero no había sido así.**

― **Si he dicho o hecho algo...**

― **No eres t** **ú, Bella. No te preocupes.**

― **Dices eso pero no s** **é a qué viene llevarme ahora a casa. Esta mañana dijiste que no lo harías.**

― **He cambiado de opini** **ón.**

― **¿Por qué? - Preguntó exasperada. - Pensaba que te gustó lo que hicimos... Lo que me hiciste. - Dijo más bajito enrojeciendo al recordar el juego con los cubitos de hielo.**

― **Y me gust** **ó. Muchísimo. Pero esto se acaba aquí.**

― **¿A qué te refieres?**

 **Edward aparcó el coche cerca del lugar que Bella le había dicho antes de montarse en el coche. Apagó el motor y la miró. Suspiró varias veces antes de hablar.**

― **Soy tu profesor, Bella. No puede haber** **nada entre nosotros.**

― **Tanto t** **ú como yo somos personas adultas. No es como si fuera menor de edad.**

― **Pero las reglas se aplican por igual.** **Y mientras yo sea tu profesor y tú mi alumna no sucederá nada más.**

― **¿A qué viene esto? Tú sabías que era tu alumna hace dos semanas cuando me llamaste a tu despacho y me hiciste... Lo sabías ayer y lo sabes hoy.**

 **Algo ha cambiado.**

― **No ha cambiado nada. Lo que ha pasado no deber** **ía haber ocurrido.**

― **¿Te arrepientes?**

― **No, por supuesto que no.** **¡Maldita sea Bella, no intentes buscar una excusa ahora! ¡Soy tu profesor!**

― **Te quiero...- Susurr** **ó bajando la cabeza y reprimiendo las ganas de llorar.**

― **¿Qué has dicho?**

― **¡Que te quiero! - Gritó ella levantando su cabeza de golpe y mirándolo directamente.**

― **Bella... - Edward extendi** **ó su mano hacia ella para acariciarla y hacer desaparecer la desesperación de su rostro pero no llegó a tocarla.**

 **\- Sal del coche.**

 **Ella abrió los ojos y perdió el control para controlar las lágrimas que se deslizaron sobre sus mejillas. Edward intentó cogerla pero abrió la puerta y saltó del coche corriendo hacia su apartamento. La vio alejarse de él mientras su corazón se iba con ella. Apretó sus manos en dos puños y golpeó con ellas el volante maldiciéndose a sí mismo.**

 **Bella corrió escaleras arriba limpiándose las lágrimas que le enturbiaban la visión. Llamó varias veces a la puerta y aporreó ésta con energía. Quería llegar dentro y derrumbarse, olvidarse de todo...**

 **Un hombre con una toalla en sus caderas abrió la puerta disgustado y ella lo empujó entrando dentro.**

― **¡Oye tú! - Le espetó.**

― **¿Bella? - Llamó Alice que salía del baño con otro hombre. Corrió hacia ella y la abrazó. - ¿Qué ha pasado?**

― **Que soy idiota por enamorarme de** **él... - Contestó rompiéndose en pedazos.**

 **OOOOOOOOOO**

 **Edward dejó el coche aparcado y llamó a la puerta.**

― **Edward, me alegra que hayas podido venir.** **Y de nuevo siento hacerte esto en Navidad.**

― **N** **o pasa nada Eleazar. Es algo que supongo le gustaría solucionar cuanto antes.**

― **Sin duda. No es lo que m** **ás conviene a la universidad, supongo que eres consciente de ello.**

― **Por supuesto. - Convino entrando en la casa.**

 **Eleazar le indicó la dirección y entraron en el despacho de éste. Allí ya estaba presente otro hombre más que se volvió para encararse con Edward.**

― **Por favor, toma asiento.**

 **Cuando los dos se sentaron, Eleazar prosiguió.**

― **No s** **é si lo sabes pero Jake es el novio de mi hija, Edward.**

― **No, es la primera noticia que tengo.**

― **S** **í. Por eso te pedí que estuviera en tu clase en lugar de en la mía. Aunque no tenga relación conmigo, puede llegar a resultar extraño que el suegro le de clases a su yerno. Y más siendo el director de la universidad.**

― **Entiendo.**

― **Te aseguro que esto no es nada personal, Edward.** **Es solo que una agresión y las sospechas de que sales con una alumna...**

― **No salgo con ninguna alumna. - Cort** **ó él.**

― **¡La vi subirse a su coche! - Exclamó Jake levantándose de golpe.**

― **Jake, si** **éntate. - Le dijo Eleazar. - Solo estamos hablando. Como te dije por teléfono, esto no saldrá de aquí y trataré el asunto de la forma más discreta posible.**

― **¿Va a investigar?**

― **Es e** **l proceso normal. Según dice Jake fueron varios los que te vieron golpearle. Aunque dice que solo él te vio meter a la chica en tu coche.**

― **¿Y le ha dicho que le tiró la bebida encima empapándola?**

― **¿Eso hizo? - Inquirió levantando una ceja y mirando fijamente a Jake quien se removió inquieto.**

― **Ya sabe el fr** **ío que hacía ayer. ¿Qué debía hacer, dejarla para que se helara? Jake estaba borracho y trató de obligarla a algo que ella no quería.**

― **¿Estás acusándolo de propasarse? - Preguntó Eleazar con tranquilidad sin mostrar lo que pensaba.**

― **No. Solo que se excedi** **ó demasiado.**

― **Independientemente me gustar** **ía preguntarte por esa chica... Bella. ¿Ha habido algo entre ustedes? ¿Algo por lo que preocuparme?**

 **Edward permaneció callado. Miró primero a Jake y después a Eleazar.**

― **No. Entre Bella y yo solo hay una buena relaci** **ón de profesor y alumna.**

― **¡No es cierto! - Clamó Jake. - Si lo fuera no le hubiera quitado la camiseta en la calle a plena vista.**

― **¿Pero qué estás diciendo Jake?**

― **¡Los vi! ¡Él le quitó la camiseta antes de meterla en el coche! - Eleazar miró a Edward.**

― **Es cierto, se la quit** **é para ponerle mi chaquetón. Estaba tiritando de frío y empezaba a estornudar. Lo habría hecho con cualquiera.**

― **Comprender** **ás el problema que tenemos. Te seré franco, no creo que te hayas beneficiado a la señorita Swan para tu propio placer; pero tengo que ver si tu relación con ella se ha visto influenciada, si los demás profesores se han visto en lo mismo.**

― **¿Cree que ella seduce a los profesores para sacar buena nota?**

 **-** **Gruñó Edward enfadado por tal ocurrencia.**

― **Es lo que hay que averiguar.** **Y también lo contrario; que fueras tú quien lo hiciera para darle buena nota.**

― **Bella aprob** **ó el examen en diciembre. No tiene que presentarse en febrero.**

― **Es bueno saber que ella aprob** **ó antes de que esto pasara. - Afirmó Eleazar.**

 **\- Pero no exime de dudas. A ninguno.**

― **De acuerdo, haga lo que tenga que hacer, Eleazar** **. Pero trate de ser lo más discreto que pueda. Se examinarán en unas semanas, si ella se ve presionada suspenderá y no será una prueba objetiva de que sus notas se las ha ganado por ella misma.**

― **Lo** **har** **é, Edward. Entenderás que también debo abrir un expediente sobre este incidente con Jake, ¿verdad? Continuarás con las clases hasta enero; después ya veremos...**

― **Si. Y no me importa.** **Volvería a hacer todo lo que hice de nuevo.**

 **\- Respondió mirando fijamente a Jake que se removía en la silla.**


	12. Capitulo Doce

**aquí les dejo esta adaptación espero les guste**

 **** La historia le pertenece a Encarni Arcoya Alvarez y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

 **Capítulo Doce**

 **Las clases se volvieron a retomar después del descanso navideño. Edward tuvo que soportar que otros cuestionaran su trabajo, incluso en sus propias clases, ahí estaban, sentados observando las reacciones que mostraba ante sus alumnos y su forma de tratarlos.**

 **Tampoco en su despacho lo dejaban demasiado tranquilo, pues estaba obligado a responder preguntas estúpidas que no hacían más que aumentar su cabreo, pero nunca sin llegar a perder la cabeza. Respetaba la política de la universidad, pero no la entendía, menos sabiendo que no tenían ninguna prueba contra él.**

 **Edward les había dicho que llevó a Bella donde ella le pidió y la dejó allí, no se preocupó más. Pero el hecho de que Jake la viera semidesnuda al lado de su coche y que la chica entrara dentro parecía ser prueba suficiente para sospechar todavía más. Y no iban mal desencaminados.**

 **Al margen de que su vida laboral estaba siendo cuestionada, no solo por su supuesta relación con una alumna, sino también por la agresión a otro, lo único que le importaba era Bella. Había dejado de asistir a sus clases y apenas la veía por los pasillos. Eleazar estaba preguntando al resto de profesores sobre su posible carácter y comportamiento en sus clases y eso le enfurecía. Él no conocía a Bella; era imposible que ella sedujera a los demás porque estaba seguro de que lo amaba a él, solo a él... Al menos hasta que la rechazó.**

 **Aún tenía pesadillas de ese momento. Se levantaba en plena noche completamente sudado y jadeando su nombre en la oscuridad. Le dolía pensar en las lágrimas que había derramado en el coche por su culpa y solo esperaba que todo acabara en unas semanas, si tenía suerte.**

 **OOOOOOOOOO**

 **Bella tampoco lo estaba pasando bien. Después de pasar las Navidades encerrada en su habitación llorando por esa maldita relación, lo único que tenía claro era una cosa: Edward era un cerdo.**

 **Estaba segura que después de conseguir un buen polvo con ella; de permitirle hacerle cosas que jamás hubiera pensado, se cansó de ella y la dejó a un lado alegando que solo debían ser "profesor y alumna". Pero a pesar de eso no podía quitarse de la cabeza y de su corazón el profundo sentimiento que sentía hacia él.**

 **No quería volver a pisar las clases del profesor Cullen y procuraba no encontrarle en los pasillos. Vigilaba buscándolo y, cuando lo encontraba, trataba de esconderse o daba media vuelta para no verlo.**

 **Los exámenes estaban a la vuelta de la esquina y le vino bien centrarse en algo que no fueran sus sentimientos destrozados. También tenía a Alice en la que se apoyaba cada vez que los recuerdos afloraban. Su amiga le proponía innumerables veces buscar un reemplazo para Edward pero Bella rechazaba la idea sin pensarlo siquiera. No quería un reemplazo; a pesar de querer odiarle con todas sus fuerzas, en el fondo, seguía amándolo.**

 **OOOOOOOOOO**

 **Unos golpes en la puerta hicieron que Edward levantara la cabeza extrañado.**

 **Era demasiado tarde para las tutorías y no tenía previstas más visitas.**

― **Pase.**

 **Alice abrió la puerta del despacho y la cerró tras de sí. Llevaba una minifalda lo suficientemente corta para provocar un ataque a cualquier hombre y la camiseta no debía haber costado demasiado teniendo en cuenta la poca tela que habían usado.**

― **Las tutor** **ías han acabado señorita.**

― **Me preguntaba si podr** **ía darme una privada, profesor.**

 **\- Dijo ella acercándose y apoyando las manos sobre el escritorio. Eso le hizo recordar a Bella. Cerró los ojos y apartó la cara. Tenía que dejar de pensar en ella.**

― **Le pido que salga de mi despacho.**

― **¡Vamos, profesor! Lo pasaremos bien. No hay nadie cerca y seguro que se le ocurren una o dos cosas para hacer aquí. - Replicó guiñándole.**

 **Edward se puso de pie y la cogió del brazo. Se la acercó a él lo suficiente como para que Alice tuviera que alzar su cuello para mirarlo a los ojos.**

― **Fuera. - Alice hizo un m** **ohín y llevó su mano hasta la entrepierna de él. Le apretó su pene y comenzó a acariciarlo para que se pusiera duro.**

― **La apartó lo suficiente como para conducirla hasta la puerta del despacho.**

― **Primero, yo no soy de esos.** **Y segundo, ya estoy enamorado de alguien.**

 **Abrió la puerta y se encontró a dos hombres parados frente a él. Miraban más a Alice y a su mano agarrando el brazo de ella que a él.**

― **¿Enamorado de Bella? - Preguntó Alice sonriendo.**

― **¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí? - Inquirió Edward.**

― **Lo siento, profe. Ten** **ía que asegurarme de que no era de los que se aprovechan de sus alumnas y, cuando lo han conseguido, las abandona.**

 **Edward frunció el ceño. No le gustaban las bromas, y menos a su costa.**

 **Alice se volvió hacia los hombres y les susurró algo tras lo cual desaparecieron del pasillo. Se volvió hacia él y su carácter divertido y afable cambió por completo.**

― **Tenemos que hablar de alguien en com** **ún.**

― **No hay n** **ada de qué hablar. - Dijo entrando de nuevo a su despacho. Alice lo siguió y cerró la puerta.**

― **Yo creo que s** **í. Me gustaría saber el motivo por el que la rechazó. Acaba de decir que la ama.**

― **No he dicho tal cosa.**

― **¿Entonces quiere follarme a mí? - Le preguntó acercándose al escritorio y apartando unos papeles para sentarse encima y mostrarse en una postura de lo más sensual.**

 **Edward, que estaba sentado en su silla, la miró sorprendido pero sin tener ningún tipo de atracción hacia ella. No era Bella.**

― **Lo supon** **ía. Nadie que no esté enamorado se me resiste. Como ve, puedo ser muy persistente.**

― **No le quepa duda... - Mascull** **ó él.**

― **No lo entiendo, profesor Cullen.** **Se supone que ambos sienten lo mismo. ¿A qué viene hacerse esto? Bella está destrozada.**

― **No hubiera pasado nada si hubi** **éramos esperado dos meses, el tiempo en que ella saldría licenciada. - Alice entrecerró el cejo. Agachó la cabeza pensando qué decir para que la cosa fuera como quería cuando se fijó en el sobre.**

― **¿Dimisión? - Lanzó al aire.**

 **Edward saltó y cogió el sobre para apartarlo de su vista.**

― **¿Qué ha pasado aquí? - Preguntó ella.**

― **No es de su incumbencia.**

― **Si tiene que ver con Bella, maldita sea, es de mi condenada in** **cumbencia.**


	13. Capitulo Trece

**aquí les dejo esta adaptación espero les guste**

 **** La historia le pertenece a Encarni Arcoya Alvarez y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

 **Capítulo Trece**

 **Los exámenes eran una de las cosas que no iba a echar de menos de la universidad. Parecía que éstos solo conseguían sacar el modo "zombie" de los estudiantes pues, mirase donde mirase, las personas iban como dormidas de una clase a otra y apenas si se dirigían la palabra más que para lanzar algunos gruñidos o gritos.**

 **Afortunadamente ese era el último examen que tendría para siempre, con suerte. Cinco exámenes que ya había hecho y el alivio de haberse librado de ver al profesor Cullen la acababan de dejar exhausta.**

 **Estaba fuera esperando que Alice saliera para ir a tomarse algo cuando el director de la universidad se acercó a ella.**

― **Se** **ñorita Swan, creo que ha terminado los exámenes, ¿verdad? - Bella se puso de pie de inmediato.**

― **S** **í, señor. Este era el último.**

― **Entonces no le importar** **á si le pido que venga conmigo un momento, ¿verdad? Me gustaría que respondiera algunas preguntas.**

― **¿Ha pasado algo?**

― **Oh, no se preocupe, no es por los ex** **ámenes. Por lo que se, ha aprobado todos ellos con buena nota y no dudo que haga lo mismo con este. ¿Podría venir conmigo a mi despacho?**

― **Por supuesto.**

 **Recogió su bolso y siguió al director hasta su despacho. Después de tomar asiento y de ofrecerle alguna bebida que ella rechazó, el semblante del director se endureció.**

― **Se que esto puede sonarle extra** **ño y le pido disculpas si en algún momento se siente incómoda, pero entenderá que ante esto no podemos dejar de preguntarle a los afectados.**

― **No entiendo.**

― **Ver** **á, desde que volvió de vacaciones se le ha estado investigando en relación a las notas que ha ido sacando en la carrera, sobre todo en las asignaturas que le impartía el profesor Cullen.**

― **¿Puedo conocer el motivo? - Preguntó entre enfadada y asustada.**

― **Uno de sus compa** **ñeros de clase me informó personalmente de que tenía sospechas de una posible relación entre profesor y alumna.**

― **¿Y a qué estúpido idiota se le ocurrió tal cosa?**

― **Comprender** **á que no queríamos que se filtrara nada de puertas para fuera. El profesor Cullen fue bastante tajante en no implicarla cuando los exámenes estaban al caer pero supongo que ahora podrá responderme. ¿Hay algún tipo de relación entre usted y el profesor Cullen?**

 **Bella se quedó mirando a su director. No sabía por qué pero, en ese momento, la última conversación que habían compartido en el coche antes de confesar sus sentimientos llegó a ella. ¿Y si los habían visto?**

― **¿Y bien, señorita Swan? ¿Ha habido alguna relación entre ustedes?**

 **\- Insistió.**

― **Entre el** **profesor Cullen y yo solo hay una buena relaci** **ón profesor-alumna.**

 **\- Contestó tratando de sonar lo más tranquila que podía.**

 **El director asintió y se centró en algunos papeles.**

― **Sin embargo no ha asistido a sus clases desde que volvimos** **de vacaciones de Navidad.** **¿Hay algún motivo para ello?**

― **Estaba segura de que aprobar** **ía su examen de diciembre y por ello pensé emplear ese tiempo para el resto de asignaturas. - Respondió con seguridad.**

― **Entiendo. Y es comprensible, sin duda.**

― **¿Puedo preguntarle algo?**

― **Por supuesto.**

― **¿Quién fue la persona que lanzó tales acusaciones? No entiendo el motivo por el que cuestionan la profesionalidad del profesor Edward o mis calificaciones si no tienen pruebas para ello.**

― **La noche del veinticuatro tuvo un incidente donde se vieron implicados los dos,** **¿no es así?**

― **S** **í. El profesor Cullen me ayudó en una situación comprometida.**

― **¿Podría relatármela? - Preguntó interesado.**

― **El profesor me ayud** **ó a librarme de un compañero de clase cuando éste trató de propasarse conmigo.**

― **¿Propasarse en qué sentido? - Parecía que su tono había subido un poco.**

― **Primero me tir** **ó el alcohol que estaba bebiendo encima dejándome empapada. Y después empezó a manosearme el pecho tomándose libertades. El profesor Cullen lo golpeó pero, si no, lo hubiera hecho yo misma.**

― **¿No ocurrió nada que diera pie a ese incidente?**

― **¿Se refiere a que yo lo provocara?**

― **¿Lo hizo?**

― **Si por provocar significa no querer decir en voz alta lo que le dije a mi compa** **ñera de piso, sí, soy culpable. Pero creo que nadie debe obligarnos a decir o hacer nada que no queramos.**

― **Por supuesto, se** **ñorita Swan. Tranquilícese, solo estaba confirmando lo que el profesor Cullen me contó, aunque no fue tan específico en los detalles.**

― **¿Qué quiere decir?**

― **El profesor Cullen solo me dijo que la** **protegió de ese joven, pero no el motivo de tal agresión.**

― **¿Se refiere a que no trató de justificarse? - Eleazar asintió. - ¿Por qué?**

― **No lo s** **é. Pero en vista de esto su expediente estaría completamente limpio.**

 **A decir verdad la agresión se produjo fuera de la universidad y fuera del periodo lectivo; no debería afectar aquí; pero el que Jake me dijera que entre ustedes había algo...**

― **¿Jake? ¿Ese imbécil dijo eso?**

― **La vio semidesnuda en el coche del profesor. - Respondi** **ó defendiendo de alguna forma a Jake.**

― **¿Y no le dijo que me estaba congelando por culpa de él? El profesor solo me ayudó en esos momentos.**

― **Eso lo dijo el profesor Cullen. - Un suspiro sali** **ó de la boca de Eleazar. - Es una verdadera lástima que hayamos perdido a un profesor tan capaz como él.**

― **¿Cómo dice?**

― **El profesor Cullen present** **ó su dimisión al inicio del periodo de exámenes.**

 **OOOOOOOOOO**

― **Bella, si no dejas de llorar no me voy a enterar de lo que pasa. - Le dijo Alice acarici** **ándole la espalda.**

 **Llevaban veinte minutos sentadas en una de las mesas del bar de la universidad y en ese tiempo lo único que había hecho era llorar.**

― **Le he costado el trabajo al profesor.**

― **¿De qué hablas?**

― **El director me llam** **ó mientras estabas en el examen.**

― **¿Eleazar? - Bella la miró enfadada.**

― **Lo tuve en una asignatura y quer** **ía que lo tratáramos como un igual. - Se defendió ella. - No es lo que te piensas.**

― **Me hizo preguntas sobre lo que pas** **ó en Nochebuena. Lo de Jake y cuando me fui con el profesor Cullen.**

― **¿Y qué dijiste?**

― **¡Qué iba a decir! ¿Qué me llevó a su casa y nos acostamos? Traté de evitar el tema, de todas formas él ya parecía estar satisfecho.**

― **Bueno, no tienen pruebas... - Murmur** **ó ella.**

― **Exacto** **. Pero por culpa de todo esto él presentó su dimisión. Ha perdido su trabajo por mí.**

 **Alice apartó su mirada e hizo una mueca. Bella la miró dándose cuenta de algo.**

― **No... T** **ú ya lo sabías...**

― **Me hizo prometerle que no te dir** **ía nada hasta después de los exámenes. No quería que perdieras la concentración.**

― **¿Hablaste con él?**

― **M** **ás bien me insinué. - Dijo mirándola de reojo.**

― **¿¡Que hiciste qué!? - Bramó ella.**

― **Tranquila, que me rechaz** **ó. Ni siquiera me tocó aunque yo a él si... Está enamorado de ti.**

― **No digas tonter** **ías...**

― **¡Es cierto! El día de Navidad recibió una llamada de Eleazar diciéndole que Jake le había contado algo que no quería creer pero que debían hablarlo. Por eso te llevó a casa... Y te rechazó cuando le dijiste que lo amabas.**

― **No.**

― **Ha estado protegi** **éndote todo este tiempo. Desde el principio trató todo el asunto para que no te molestasen mientras, al mismo tiempo, él estaba sometido a una presión tremenda. Sabía que una de las formas para que te dejaran en paz era presentando su dimisión antes de los exámenes para evitar sospechas de manipulaciones; si no lo hubiera hecho podrían haber sido más duros, cuestionarían tus notas.**

 **Las lágrimas volvieron a brotar de sus ojos y se tapó con las manos la cara. Se sentía como una mierda, mucho peor que eso. Jamás amaría a un hombre como amaba a Edward, y ahora lo había perdido.**

― **Me dijo que quer** **ía haber esperado dos meses... - Comentó Alice. -** _ **"Llevo casi dos años enamorado de ella y lo único que quería era que se licenciara para poder hacerla mía para siempre"**_ **. Eso fue lo que me dijo antes de echarme de su despacho.**

 **Esa revelación hizo que Bella se abrazara a Alice con fuerza. Necesitaba alguien en quien apoyarse.**

― **¡Hey chicas!, ¿qué tal ha salido? ¿Por qué lloras Bella?**


	14. Capítulo Catorce

**aquí les dejo esta adaptación espero les guste**

 ****La historia le pertenece a Encarni Arcoya Alvarez y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

 **Capítulo Catorce**

 **La música resonaba en los oídos de Bella dejándola sorda. Se alejó del equipo que tenían en la fiesta y se dirigió hacia un lugar más tranquilo. El vestido negro se arremolinaba a su alrededor cuando andaba creando una sensación de que flotara.**

 **Era una de las invenciones de la amiga de Alice que estudiaba diseño.**

 **No tenía humor para estar allí, no después de conocer lo que Alice le había ocultado y unir todo como piezas de un puzzle. Fue incapaz de pedirle al director el teléfono o la dirección de la casa de Edward por miedo a que sospechara algo. Y encima ella no recordaba dónde vivía porque no se fijó cuando la llevó a casa, preocupada como iba por ese cambio de actitud.**

 **Ahora las cosas podrían ser diferentes; él ya no trabajaba en la universidad y ella era licenciada. La alegría se veía nublada por la pérdida de Edward.**

 **Alice era la que había insistido en que fuera a la fiesta y, después de ser su paño de lágrimas, no podía hacerle un feo.**

― **¡Aquí estás! - Exclamó Alice. - ¿Qué haces tan parada? Es una fiesta.**

― **Quedamos en que vendr** **ía. No que me divertiría.**

― **Se supone que es el objetivo de una fiesta.**

― **Ya... Pues en mi caso haz una excepci** **ón.**

― **Mira Bella, eres licenciada; ahora tu objetivo es encontrar trabajo, salir con t** **íos, beneficiártelos y disfrutar de la vida.**

― **¿Y cómo hago eso si sé que he perdido el amor de mi vida? - Alice suspiró.**

― **¿Te sentirías mejor si le rompieras otra cosa a Jake?**

― **No juegues con eso, Alice.**

― **Fuiste t** **ú la que jugó. Nada más verlo en el bar te echaste sobre él. Míralo.**

 **Bella siguió la dirección que le indicaba su amiga hasta localizar a Jake. Iba con un jersey de cuello alto blanco y unos vaqueros. Su cara aún conservaba la hinchazón y su nariz estaba protegida por una prótesis para evitar que se la rozara.**

― **Se lo ten** **ía merecido. - Masculló.**

― **Joder, Bella, no le diste ni tiempo a defenderse.** **Le atacaste y le rompiste la nariz. - Ella sonrió.**

― **Pero me qued** **é a gusto.**

― **S** **í, y tu mano también. ¿Todavía te duele?**

― **No. Una semana m** **ás y me quitarán el vendaje.**

 **Un hombre se acercó a ellas con algunas bebidas y se pusieron a charlar.**

 **Muchos de ellos se despedían esa noche de sus compañeros, unos ya licenciados y otros continuando la carrera.**

 **Ahora tendría que volver a casa y encontrar un trabajo. Quizás el cambio de ciudad la ayudaría a olvidar.**

― **Bella... - Alice se puso delante de ella sonriente. -** **¿Y si pudieras pedir un deseo?**

― **Alice... - Suspir** **ó poniendo los ojos en blanco. - Hoy no es ningún día especial.**

― **Es la fiesta de los licenciados, el fin de los ex** **ámenes y... ¡Qué demonios!, di lo que quieres.**

― **Ya sabes lo que quiero.** **A mi profesor.**

― **Genial...** **Porque** **viene** **hacia** **aqu** **í. - Contestó dándole la vuelta a Bella y enfocándola directamente a la mirada escrutadora de Edward.**

 **Contemplándolo como si fuera una alucinación, Bella fijó la vista empezando desde abajo, en los vaqueros que ceñían las piernas y caderas de él; la camisa blanca que protegía un torso musculoso y amplio que varias veces la había abrazado y protegido. Encima de ella llevaba un chaleco marrón que no hacía más que marcarse sobre el cuerpo. Siguió subiendo hasta su cara donde descubrió que aún continuaba mirándola pero se había detenido. La gente comenzaba a darse cuenta de su presencia y pronto todo se quedó en silencio mientras ellos se miraban sin percibir las miradas de otros.**

 **Bella abrió los ojos sorprendida por el avance rápido de Edward hacia ella y cuando la cogió de la cintura y la impulsó hacia él apropiándose de sus labios fue como si estallara en ella un fuego que la recorrió por todo el cuerpo. La besó como nunca antes lo había hecho, dejando que su obsesión por ella y su amor los embargaran a los dos.**

― **Ten** **ía ganas de hacer esto... - Murmuró cuando se apartó de los labios.**

 **Ambos estaban jadeantes y llenos de pasión poco satisfecha con solo ese gesto.**

― **Edward...**

― **Alice me dijo que estar** **ías aquí.**

― **Ella se volvió hacia su amiga que los miraba complacida por lo que acababa de pasar.**

― **Me contaste c** **ómo era la casa así que entre mis amigos nos recorrimos toda la ciudad en busca de algo así. Aunque te acordabas de poco pudimos dar con ella y después solo hubo que hablar con él.**

― **¿Pero cómo?**

― **Mujer, una tiene muchos conocidos en la ciudad.** **Solo era cuestión de preguntar y buscar. Aunque a unos cuantos les debo una sesión doble...**

― **Bella abrazó a su amiga agradecida por lo que había hecho.**

― **Ahora** **disfruta** **de tu hombre. Y recuerda que te debe una por tenerte semanas llorando por él.**

― **Si... Se lo har** **é pagar.**

 **Alice se despidió de ellos para dejarlos a solas aunque el resto de la gente seguía mirándolos asombrados por esa relación.**

 **En ese momento, Bella se puso nerviosa. ¿Cómo decirle al hombre que ha dado su trabajo por ella que lo ama? Lo había perdido todo por ella...**

― **Te quedaste sin trabajo... - Murmur** **ó sin mirarle a los ojos.**

― **No es una gran p** **érdida. Además, ya he encontrado algo. No es en educación, pero tampoco está mal cambiar un poco.**

― **¿Ya encontraste trabajo?**

― **En un laboratorio.** **Me encargo de algunas pruebas y experimentos en entornos cerrados.**

― **Me alegro. No quer** **ía que por mi culpa tú...**

― **¿Y tú has pensado lo que vas a hacer?**

― **Pensaba irme a casa y buscar trabajo en mi ciudad.**

― **¿Aún lo piensas?**

― **Puede... - Dijo con malicia.** **Hizo amago de sonreír pero se quedó a la mitad cuando vio el semblante de Edward.**

― **Vale,** **es suficiente. Ya no aguanto más...- Soltó de pronto Edward y se agachó frente a ella.**

 **Lo siguiente que sintió fue que su cuerpo se doblaba sobre el hombro de Edward y éste la levantaba del suelo. Sus manos quedaron en la espalda de él mientras que las piernas iban por delante.**

 **Gritó asustada y avergonzada por partes iguales mientras trataba que la soltara.**

― **¿Qué haces?**

― **Me la llevo.** **Es mía. - Respondió en voz alta haciendo que algunos se rieran a carcajadas.**

― **¡Edward bájame! - Chilló ella.**

― **No. Si prefieres que te folle aqu** **í delante de todos por mí no hay problema.**

 **Pero quieras o no te voy a demostrar lo que siento por ti, y no solo en cuanto al sexo.**

 **Se quedó callada, no porque no tuviera nada que decir, sino porque la declaración que acababa de hacer la dejaba sin palabras, incluso sin aliento.**

 **No se resistió más y trató de no mirar a nadie a la cara o de oír los comentarios que lanzaban. La llevó a cuestas hasta el coche y la bajó solo cuando le abrió la puerta.**

― **¡Lo sabía! ¡Han engañado a todos! - Gritó uno. Edward se dio la vuelta y Bella se movió un poco para ver de pie a Jake. Con la nariz partida, la voz le salía rara y por eso no lo reconocía.**

― **Un momento** **, Bella.**

― **¿Qué vas a hacer?**

― **Ocuparme de un asunto.**

 **La dejó sola y recortó la distancia hacia Jake.**

― **Ya no te importa con qui** **én esté o deje de estar.**

― **¡Mantuviste una relación!**

― **¿No será que ella te gusta? - Jake enrojeció. Edward le cogió del jersey y lo estampó contra la pared.**

― **Es m** **ía... Mi mujer. Así que será mejor que no te metas en su camino nunca más. ¿O prefieres tener a juego tu polla con tu nariz?**

 **Lo soltó sin esperar respuesta. Sus ojos llenos de pánico y los sudores fríos que le recorrían la cara eran suficiente para él.**

 **Volvió con Bella deseando llegar a casa por primera vez en semanas.**


	15. Capítulo Quince

**aquí les dejo esta adaptación espero les guste**

 ****La historia le pertenece a Encarni Arcoya Alvarez y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

 **Capítulo Quince**

 **Bella estaba atenta al camino que tomaba Edward cada vez que giraba por alguna calle fijándose bien en las tiendas o en partes que pudiera identificar después.**

― **¿Qué miras con tanta intensidad?**

― **El camino a tu casa.** **No quiero que te me vuelvas a escapar.**

 **Edward se echó a reír y quitó una mano del volante para atraer a Bella contra su hombro.**

― **Cari** **ño, no voy a dejar que salgas de casa en días. No te va a hacer falta aprenderte el camino. Siempre estaré donde tú estés.**

 **Ella se apartó de él tratando de calmar su propio corazón y el calor que tenía en el cuerpo. Apretó las piernas con fuerza y pegó la frente al cristal de su ventana para enfriarse. Si seguía así no llegarían a casa.**

 **Quince minutos después, Edward aparcaba el coche en el garaje de su casa y daba la vuelta para ayudar a bajar a Bella. La cogió esta vez en brazos a pesar de las protestas de ella, las cuales acalló con un beso largo y profundo que la dejó sin oxígeno.**

 **Subió con ella las escaleras y la depositó en el suelo de su habitación.**

― **Te he echado de menos. - Le susurr** **ó al oído.**

― **Y yo a ti.**

 **Bella fue hacia la cama pero Edward le cogió la muñeca y la detuvo. Una sonrisa llena de deseo y diversión junto a sus ojos lujuriosos eran lo que más llamaba la atención.**

 **Tiró de ella y la empujó con suavidad hacia la pared, de cara a ella, inclinándola e inmovilizándole las manos por encima de la cabeza con una de sus manos mientras que su pierna le instaba a abrir las de ella aún más.**

 **Titubeó al notar el vendaje de su mano.**

― **¿Te duele?**

― **No, ya no.**

― **Alice me dijo que fuiste t** **ú quien le rompió la nariz a Jake.**

― **S** **í.**

 **Edward le apartó el pelo de la nuca y la besó provocando que temblara.**

― **¿Sabes lo condenadamente sexy que estás con ese vestido?**

― **Quer** **ía estar guapa.**

― **¿Para quién? No sabías que yo iba a ir.**

― **¿Y quién te dice que te esperaba a ti? - Dijo ella riéndose.**

― **Creo que te mereces u** **n buen castigo por eso.**

― **¿Eso crees?**

― **Oh, s** **í... Eso creo. - Contestó entre risas.**

 **Le acarició el muslo con la mano y fue subiéndole el vestido lentamente por su pierna. Avanzó hacia delante buscando esa zona de unión que palpitaba por su roce.**

 **Las bragas estaban empezando a humedecerse y pasó uno de sus dedos por la raja sin llegar a presionar, solo provocando. Bella se removió por esa tortura tratando de empujarse contra el dedo de Edward.**

― **Tranquila... Todo a** **su debido tiempo.**

 **Se mordió el labio tratando de ser paciente. Lo quería dentro ya, no esperar a que él disfrutara de su cuerpo. Como si la hubiera escuchado, Edward acercó su cuerpo al de ella y pudo sentir su polla ya dura presionando contra el trasero. Se frotó sobre ella produciendo gemidos tanto de uno como de otro.**

 **Cogió la cremallera del vestido con la boca y comenzó a bajarla lentamente dejando al descubierto el cuerpo de ella. Después se ayudó con la cabeza** **para ir** **apartando el vestido besándola, lamiéndola y mordiéndola en todas partes.**

― **Ed..Profesor... Por favor, te quiero dentro...**

― **¿Qué es lo que quieres dentro? - Preguntó sin dejar de besarle la espalda provocándole más fuego. - Si no me dices lo que quieres no sabré qué meter.**

 **Apartó con los dedos las bragas y le introdujo dos dedos en su vagina. Ella se puso de puntillas al notar la entrada de los mismos y se relajó mientras hacían maravillas dentro. Pero no era lo que quería.**

― **¿Quieres esto dentro? - Bella negó con la cabeza.**

― **Quiero** **tu** **polla.** **Quiero** **correrme con tu** **polla** **dentro** **y** **sentir c** **ómo te estrujo cuando eyacules.**

 **Edward se rió en su oído por tal petición. Sacó los dedos de ella que estaban llevándola cerca del límite y soltó las manos aprisionadas para cogerle el vestido y sacárselo por la cabeza. Bella mantuvo las manos pegadas a la pared mientras él se deshacía del sujetador y le rasgaba las bragas.**

― **Te comprar** **é las que quieras. - Le dijo cuando ella gruñó al sonido de rotura. - Ahora no te muevas de ahí.**

 **El calor de su espalda desapareció de pronto y se sintió expuesta ante él. Lo escuchaba quitándose la ropa pero no sabía si podía mirar o no.**

 **Sintió a la vez sus manos sujetándola con fuerza por la cintura y su pene empujando en la entrada de la vagina. Lo oyó gritar antes de que ella también gritara.**

― **¡Córrete Bella!**

 **Los brazos de ella abandonaron la pared para sostenerse a la nuca de él.**

 **Apoyada en su torso, Edward le cogió una pierna y se la alzó para profundizar más su polla dentro de ella. La embistió con dureza golpeándole con sus bolas.**

 **Sujetada como estaba, era incapaz de controlar cuánto se introducía en su cuerpo y el dolor y el placer se mezclaron por igual.**

― **Nunca me voy a cansar de ti, Bella.**

― **M** **ás... Más... Profesor, más... - Suplicó ella. Edward aumentó el ritmo y el empuje de sus embistes.**

― **Podr** **ía acostumbrarme a estar siempre dentro de ti. ¿Te gusta Bella?**

― **¡Si, sí! ¡Profesor!**

― **C** **órrete otra vez. - Siseó.**

 **Bella lo hizo. Apretó su coño con el miembro de Edward que gimió de gozo mientras volvía a sacarlo y a meterlo hasta que también explotó llenándola por completo.**

― **Te quiero. - Le susurr** **ó Edward.**

― **Y yo a ti.**

 **Edward sacó su pene de ella y le dio la vuelta para besarla. No la soltó en ningún momento, consciente de que sus piernas no la sostendrían.**

― **¿Sabes? Aún no he jugado con estas... - Le dijo acariciándole uno de los pechos y mirándola con hambre.**

― **¿Y a qué esperas? - Incitó ella.**

 **OOOOOOOOOO**

 **Edward abrió los ojos recordando todos los preciosos momentos que había pasado la noche anterior con Bella. Era muy sensible allá donde la tocara y muchos de los juegos de esa noche le proporcionaron un placer mayor del que esperaba. Se habían corrido varias veces y acabaron derrumbados en la cama agotados por la sesión de sexo. Parecía como si estuvieran poniéndose al día tras más de un mes separados. Merecía la pena haber dormido solo unas horas y que le doliera ahora todo el cuerpo. Y a pesar de eso ya quería volver a estar dentro de ella otra vez.**

 **Notaba su pene palpitar volviendo a la vida igual que su dueño y suspiró esperando que Bella anduviera cerca.**

 **Movió un brazo y lo notó extraño. Era como si no le respondiera. Probó con el otro y lo mismo. Miró hacia arriba y se encontró atado a la cabecera de su cama.**

 **¿Cuándo había pasado eso?**

― **¿Qué demonios...**

― **Vaya... Ya has despertado.**

 **Alzó la cabeza para ver a Bella en la puerta de su habitación con el bote de mermelada en la mano. Llevaba su albornoz y tenía el pelo mojado. Se mordía el dedo índice con los dientes y su gesto travieso no auguraba nada bueno.**

― **Creo que ahora me toca a m** **í castigarte...**


	16. Capitulo Dieciseis

**aquí les dejo esta adaptación espero les guste**

 ****La historia le pertenece a Encarni Arcoya Alvarez y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

 **Capítulo Dieciséis**

 **Se contoneó, de forma exagerada pero sensual, consciente de que los ojos de Edward no la abandonaban. Subió a la cama y gateó hacia él buscando su boca.**

 **Lo besó acariciando con su lengua los labios de él, después entrando en la boca para buscar la lengua de Edward y que ambas se unieran en ritmo y movimientos.**

 **Sabría a mermelada, sin duda después de haber estado comiendo tras la sesión maratoniana de sexo.**

― **Hmm... Rico...**

― **Habr** **á más... Luego. - Dijo ella separándose un poco para concentrarse en el bote de mermelada.**

― **¿Vas a prepararte tu desayuno? - Preguntó haciendo con ello mención al postre que él degustó en ella.**

― **No** **exactamente. Solo** **quiero mermelada...** **Y tu cuerpo para untarla.**

 **\- Contestó abriendo el bote y metiendo la mano para coger un poco.**

 **Bella dio la vuelta a la mano y parte de la mermelada cayó de golpe sobre el pecho de Edward quien se sobresaltó y jadeó.**

― **¡Bella está helada! - Gritó arqueándose un poco por el contraste de temperatura.**

― **Si, lo s** **é. La he metido en el congelador. - Respondió con un tono de voz neutro pero escondiendo un matiz pícaro.**

― **Ser** **ás...**

 **Ella se inclinó sobre su pecho lamiendo la mermelada y calentando a la vez la zona que segundos antes había estado fría. El pecho de él se agitaba con su rápida respiración. Se incorporó y lo miró recogiendo la mermelada del contorno de los labios y llevándose el dedo a la boca para succionarlo delante de él.**

― **¿Qué soy?**

― **Terriblemente adictiva.**

 **Bella le regaló una sonrisa y cogió otro poco de mermelada. Esta vez lo extendió sobre sus pezones, su tableta y cerca del vello hacia su pene.**

 **Edward se removía por el frío pero no lo suficiente como para que ella pudiera regañarle por ello.**

 **Dejó el bote de mermelada y se dispuso a lamer cada zona. Probó primero la mermelada de su zona más sensible jugueteando con el vello e incluso tirando de él de vez en cuando. Algún que otro gemido se escapó de la boca de Edward quien veía la escena sin poder tomar parte activa de la misma. Solo sus piernas estaban sueltas y no iba a moverse con lo bien que lo estaba pasando en esa situación.**

 **Contorneó alrededor de su miembro con la lengua varias veces antes de desatender esa zona y subir hacia su tableta jugueteando con las líneas de la misma y buscando las zonas que más le estimulaban.**

 **Cuando llegó a sus pezones los succionó con fuerza y jugueteó con ellos en su boca. Edward jadeaba de vez en cuando y su cuerpo se contraía. Su pene estaba erecto y temblaba cada vez que Bella lo rozaba en alguna parte del cuerpo.**

 **Cuando terminó de quitarle la mermelada se acercó a los labios de él para que la lamiera y le quitara los restos de su propia boca.**

― **M** **óntame, Bella. - Le dijo conteniendo su excitación.**

― **A** **ún no... Todavía no he comido suficiente. - Replicó ella alejándose de su cara y gateando hacia sus piernas.**

 **Cogió de camino el bote y se situó entre sus piernas. Metió un dedo en el bote y lo sacó repleto de mermelada que puso en la punta de su pene.**

― **¡Dios, Bella! - Exclamó echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Ella se rió.**

― **¿Está frío?**

― **Te juro que me vengar** **é...**

― **Eso espero. - Murmur** **ó ella besándole la punta y lamiendo poco a poco.**

 **Volvió a meter la mano de nuevo en el bote y cogió un trozo de mermelada que estaba congelado. Se lo metió en la boca y se agachó para meterse la polla de él también.**

― **¡Bella! - Gritó Edward mientras ella lo rozaba con la mermelada congelada en su miembro.**

 **El calor derritió pronto la mermelada y pudo degustarla con el sabor de su pene en la boca. Cuando lo soltó lo miró mordiéndose el labio y conteniendo la risa.**

― **No voy a aguantar mucho m** **ás si sigues así. - Le dijo apretando los dientes.**

 **Tenía sudor en la frente y sus manos estaban apretadas en dos puños.**

― **Si que vas a aguantar...** **Yo te ayudo a no correrte. - Contestó estirándose hasta el final de la cama y cogiendo un lazo negro.**

― **¿Qué vas a hacer?**

― **¿No lo adivinas? - Preguntó a su vez.**

 **Bella acarició con el lazo su polla y rodeó con ella la base haciéndole un nudo apretado.**

― **Por lo que m** **ás quieras Bella, eso va a doler... - Replicó él.**

― **Si... Pero ser** **á divertido. ¿Confías en mí?**

― **¿Has hecho esto alguna vez con alguien? - Ella negó algo sonrojada.**

 **\- ¿Soy tu experimento?**

― **¿Me dejarías hacerlo? Pararé si te duele.**

― **Luego tocar** **án mis fantasías. - Contestó él.**

 **Ella se quitó el albornoz quedando completamente desnuda y volvió a centrarse en su miembro comenzando a lamerlo y a succionarlo con fuerza.**

 **Con una de las manos sopesaba sus testículos sintiendo las compresiones y temblores y vigilando no hacerle daño con la presión del lazo.**

 **Mientras, Edward apenas podía articular palabra. Sentía su orgasmo cada vez más cerca pero el lazo impedía que los testículos soltaran nada y empezaba a dolerle.**

 **Aún así, el placer que Bella le estaba dando en su polla era único y no quería detenerla, no mientras aguantara.**

 **Cuando el pene de Edward se puso aún más duro y empezó a temblar con más violencia, Bella lo sacó de su boca y se sentó a horcajadas.**

― **Ahora voy a montarte, profesor.**

― **Si... M** **óntame...**

 **Colocó la cabeza en su entrada y se sentó encima de una sola vez. Ambos gruñeron a la vez. Se levantó y empezó su monta dirigiendo la polla de él dentro de ella.**

― **T** **ócate, Bella, tócate por mí. - Jadeó.**

 **Se llevó las manos a sus pechos y empezó a estimulárselos, a pellizcarse los pezones y a tirar de ellos mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás.**

― **S** **í... Esto es genial... - Soltó ella con los ojos cerrados dejándose llevar.**

― **Y prep** **árate para lo que viene.**

 **Abrió los ojos cuando notó las manos de él sobre sus pechos.**

― **¡Estabas atado!**

― **Tendr** **é que enseñarte cómo atarme para que no me suelte.**

― **¿Desde cuándo estás desatado?**

― **Desde que me torturaste con esa mermelada congelada. - Respondi** **ó él.**

 **Los embistes tanto de ella como de él no cesaban y ambos respiraban con agitación. Edward se incorporó un poco para poder succionarle los pezones con su boca. Una de sus manos fue detrás de la espalda de ella para sostenerla mientras la otra hizo el camino hasta el clítoris de Bella para masajearlo.**

 **Sin embargo, no se quedó ahí sino que avanzó un poco más y dos dedos entraron en el mismo conducto por donde entraba su pene.**

 **Ella gritó al sentir el mayor grosor. Los dedos estaban quietos mientras su polla entraba y salía de ella.**

― **¿Te gusta?**

― **S** **í... - Respondió mientras se impulsaba una y otra vez.**

 **Comenzó a moverlos lentamente de arriba a abajo, sacándolos y metiéndolos con el movimiento de su pene y arqueándolos para llegar al punto G.**

― **Profesor...** **¿Puedo correrme?**

― **Qu** **ítame el lazo, Bella. No aguanto más. - Contestó él.**

 **Ella echó las manos hacia atrás en busca del lazo y lo desató con algo de dificultad. Cuando lo hizo, el pene de Edward tembló y se ensanchó en su canal abriéndola más. Bella gritó ante esa nueva sensación.**

― **C** **órrete. - Gruñó él mientras la penetraba con su polla y los dedos le apretaban con fuerza.**

 **Se corrió con fuerza, un orgasmo como nunca antes le había dado Edward.**

― **¡Joder! - Gritó él y, tras tres embestidas más, el semen salió disparado de su polla quemando por dentro a Bella y desbordándola.**

 **Los dos gritaron y se derrumbaron en la cama tratando de recuperar el aliento.**

― **C** **ásate conmigo...**

― **¿Qué? - Preguntó Bella sin poder abrir los ojos.**

― **Llevo dos a** **ños esperando para preguntártelo... Cásate conmigo.**

 **Bella sonrió satisfecha.**

― **S** **í.**


	17. Epílogo

**aquí les dejo esta adaptación espero les guste**

 ****La historia le pertenece a Encarni Arcoya Alvarez y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

 **Epílogo**

 _ **Cuatro meses después, Junio**_

― **Bella, cari** **ño, de verdad que me gustaría más que fueras sin ropa interior.**

 **\- Le dijo Edward mientras le apartaba de su camino las bragas para introducirle los dedos y frotar con ellos su clítoris.**

― **Y yo que no me arrugaras el vestido.** **¡Es mi traje de novia!**

― **Todo esto es culpa t** **uya; no puedo resistirme a ti vistiendo así.**

― **Se supone que trae mala suerte ver a la novia vestida antes de la boda. - Dijo ella conteniendo sus gemidos.**

 **Los dedos de Edward la penetraban sin descanso mientras el pulgar mortificaba su clítoris. La lengua de él lamía el reguero de flujos que salía de su vagina.**

― **T** **écnicamente estamos en la iglesia.**

― **Nada de t** **écnicamente... Edward, estamos en la misma iglesia... - Replicó ella.**

 **Él le mordió el clítoris y Bella no pudo evitar gemir ante ello. El sonido se propagó por el eco.**

― **Controla tu boca Bella, o alguien nos descubrir** **á aquí.**

― **¿No puedes esperar a estar en casa?**

― **¿Y perderme esto? Ni hablar. Nunca tengo suficiente de ti.**

― **Vamos a llegar tarde. Ya es bast** **ante duro que nuestros jefes sepan que buscamos lugares por el laboratorio para jugar como para tener a tu familia y a la mía buscándonos porque no llegamos a nuestra propia boda.**

― **Que esperen. Tenemos mejores cosas que hacer. - Contest** **ó desabrochándose los pantalones y acercando su pene a la entrada de ella.**

 **Le subió las piernas y Bella entrelazó las mismas por detrás de su espalda para sostenerse. Sentía el calor que emanaba su polla y eso le hizo anhelarlo más. Edward la penetró lentamente haciéndose de rogar mientras ella se removía en sus brazos.**

― **Edward... -** **Él se retiró hasta casi salir de ella.**

― **¿Bella? - Arqueó una ceja y su semblante se endureció.**

― **Profesor...**

― **No s** **é si debería castigarte...**

― **¡Ahora ni se te ocurra hacerme algo! - Exclamó moviéndose y metiéndose el pene hasta la mitad. Apretó todo lo que pudo y Edward siseó.**

― **Me vas a volver loco... - Mascull** **ó entrando del todo en ella.**

 **Bella echó la cabeza hasta que tocó con ella la pared. Edward empezó a moverse con lentitud y subiendo en intensidad mientras ella trataba de mantener el control.**

― **Me est** **ás apretando Bella, ¿quieres hacer que me corra antes que tú?**

― **¿Lo consigo?**

― **Ni** **por** **un** **segundo... -** **C** **ontestó aumentando la fuerza de sus embistes y obligándola a darle todo el control gimiendo cada vez que chocaba con la base de su polla.**

― **Tengo algo que decirte... - Murmur** **ó ella entre jadeos.**

― **¿No puede esperar?**

― **Estoy embarazada.** **\- Soltó.**

 **Edward perdió el ritmo de las embestidas y casi se vino en ese momento. Se controló antes de que ella empezara a estimularlo con sus paredes vaginales.**

― **¿Qué has dicho?**

― **Que seguramente para Navidad tendremos que decorar** **la casa. Eso si quieres que tu hijo o hija celebre su primera navidad allí. - Respondió con una amplia sonrisa.**

 **Edward la cogió del cuello y la besó con pasión. Embistió con fuerza para llevarla hasta el precipicio de su orgasmo.**

― **C** **órrete. - Le susurró y ambos se corrieron al mismo tiempo silenciando el grito de cada uno con sus propias bocas.**

 **Salió de ella y la ayudó a recomponerse y alisar un poco el vestido de novia que llevaba puesto.**

― **¿Estás bien?**

― **¿Lo preguntas ahora? - Dijo riéndose.**

― **¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?**

― **Era mi regalo de bodas.** **Se lo mucho que quieres una familia numerosa y creo que ya hemos empezado a crearla...**

 **La miró con intensidad. Una mirada llena de afecto y amor.**

― **Soy el hombre m** **ás afortunado del mundo.**

― **No, soy yo la mujer m** **ás afortunada.**

― **¿Y eso por qué?**

― **Porque Pap** **á Noel me trajo el regalo que le pedí.**

 **Fin**

* * *

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS Y POR AGREGARLA A FAVORITOS ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO LA HISTORIA

 **Mar91 - almacullenmasen - Tata XOXO - Pili**

 **Aidee Bells – AleCullenn - Alexandra Nash - Anabella Salvatore – Clauditha - Dani Valencia - Edbell mansen -** **Esmeralda BlackStone – FerHerrera - LIly cullen madero - Makena Connor – Marianacs - Mary de Cullen – MiireBC -** **Mony G. Cullen – OnlyRobPatti - Pili Cullen - Vero Teller -almacullenmasen – angelaldel - angelita04 - cavendano13 - crazzyRR - dana masen Cullen - danyy18 – eLeTwihard – glosslvr – isabelmoon – karoSwan – krounbain – lorenamalfoy - marlene28 -** **Nicolestephany – piligm – principessadicristallo -** **Supattinsondecullen – twilightter - vale flores - yesigo15**


End file.
